A Helping Hand
by brittanathough
Summary: Along with her friends, Santana Lopez finds a homeless girl wondering around McKinley high. Does she have the heart to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God and everything that is holy Santana Marie Lopez, if you do not get this car started, I, myself, Quinn Fabray, will murder you." Quinn said, clearly frustrated by the fact the car has been broken down for over an hour now, and Santana has made no effort to do anything about it.

"Listen here, Fabgay," Santana started, using the nickname her best friend hates, "we have school tomorrow, and I just wanna get some sleep. I know sleeping in a car in the parking lot of school is not very ideal, but the car isn't starting and I'm not gonna risk walking home at 1am because Rachel Berry decided to hold a god damn secret glee club meeting in the middle of the fucking night." Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, not wanting to get punched in the face.

"Okay, well... because you're being such a bitch, I get to sleep in the back."

"Whatever." Santana said with a huff.

Quinn eyed the brunette suspiciously, because, in any other situation, Santana would argue, saying that she deserved to sleep in the back for some stupid reason. _Oh well, _Quinn thought, _let her suffer a sore back in the morning._

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Don't flatter yourself, Lopez." Quinn laughed at her friends antics. Santana's always been cocky like that, but at school, despite being one of the most popular girls, she's shy as hell. No one's even sure how Santana got popular. At any other school she'd be classed as a nerd due to the fact she wears sweater vests most of the time along with skinny jeans... well they're supposed to be skinny, but they're twice as big as they're meant to be on her, and thick black rimmed glasses. But at McKinley High, she's respected, the only nerd to ever make it to the top of the social ladder. Quinn's just as popular, which is inevitable really, considering she's on the schools cheerleading squad, the Cheerios.

"Look Quinnigan-"

"Don't call me that."

"Well I'm pretty sure Quinn is short for Quinnigan... Or something"

"And I'm pretty sure I know my own name." Quinn shot back.

"Whatever... Anyway, Quinnalin-"

"Stop trying to elongate my name, Santana." Santana laughed at the blonde's "intimidating voice" because really, it was as intimidating as Miss Pillsbury's inhumanely high pitched voice.

"Okay... So, listen Lucy-" Quinn let out a groan of frustration because, _damn,_ her friend is stubborn, "I know I said I'm into blondes and stuff-"

"Oh you are so vain," Quinn whined, "and anyway, I don't swing that way."

"At least I'm not the one dating the guy with a squirrel taped to his head." Santana joked.

"Don't talk about Puck like that. You dated him before me, and anyway, you know he loves you," Quinn cocked her head to the side, seemingly deep in thought, "and he calls you his... lezbro? What does that even mean?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what it means, Blondie." The Latina laughed.

It took Quinn a good few minutes to figure it out, but she got there in the end and let out a small 'oh'. "Do you have any other... um... lezbro's?"

"I consider Sam a lezbro, that dude's pretty awesome, despite his mouth to face ratio being _way_ off." A beat. "But I love Puck the most." And it's true. Puck was the first person Santana dated, and the first person she came out to, he was a true gentleman, and became an awesome friend when Santana had to end it with him when she realized she liked girls. He said he completely understood and that he would support her with whatever choices she made. And he was very considerate when he first started dating Quinn, asking Santana whether it was okay to ask her best friend out. "Anyway, I'm tired as hell, so move your skinny ass to that back seat and shut up. Night."

"Love you too S." Quinn laughed as she climbed over the centre console to get to the back.

About two minutes had gone and Quinn finally got comfortable, lying across the back seats, head directly behind the driver's seat, legs stretched out in front of her. She closed her eyes, fidgeting, moving to lie on her side, then on her back again. She opened her eyes for a split second, then closed them again. _Wait_, Quinn opened her eyes again, being able to see nothing but black, _oh my God I've gone blind._ "Santana!?"

No answer.

"Santana?!" No answer, yet again.

Quinn went to sit up, but was knocked back down by... something. Then she heard something. Straining to listen, she realised it was the muffled sounds of Santana's laugh. Thinking this was some cruel joke, Quinn put her hands up in front of her face, _but I can see my hands..._ She then pushed on whatever was leaning down in front of her face. Then it hit her. _That bitch. _Santana had lowered the seat she was laying on right down, only a few inches from her face.

"Santana, move that fucking seat back up right now!" This only made Santana laugh harder, as she levitated her seat back up.

"Ooooh you swore, I'm telling God." The Latina said in between fits of giggles.

Quinn rolled her eyes, sat up and kicked the back of Santana's seat... hard. "Shut up. Don't ever do that again."

"Okay, okay, no more. I'll let you get to sleep. Sweet dreams, Blondie."

Quinn was just falling asleep as she heard the engine start up. _I swear to God._

"What the hell are you doing now?!"

"Well, Lucy Quinn Fabray, as you can see, I have miraculously got the engine working again, and before you say 'we can finally go home' that's where you're wrong, I mean, you can walk home and get killed by God knows what while I play it safe, stay in the car, and decide not to go home and get murdered by my parents for being out past my curfew." Santana explained. "So, Quinnigan, what are you gonna do?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm staying with you."

"Cool." Santana said, starting to drive.

_Where the hell is she taking me?_ "Santana?" Santana hummed in response, urging Quinn to go on. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, under the bleachers out on the football field." Came the reply. Quinn didn't question as to why they were going under the bleachers for she already knew it was the safest place, and they were less likely to get caught by teachers or students other than Puck or Sam the next morning anyway.

"Okay. Will you please let me get some sleep now?"

"Yup, go ahead, sleep away, but before you do, could you just lock the two doors back there?" Santana asked. Quinn complied, not wanting a murderer of some sort having easy access to the car. "Thanks Q. Goodnight."

"Night S."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Santana awoke to the sound of hushed voices. Sitting up, she cracked her back, neck and some other place she thought couldn't crack. Straining her sore neck to look out the window, she went to lie back down, noting it was only Quinn, Puck and Sam. She lie down, not so gracefully, as the seat was lower than she had anticipated, causing the upper half of her body to slam down, feet flying in the air, before landing on the cars horn. _Fucking god dammit._

"Looks like someone had a nice sleep, considering the awkward angle of your neck." Sam pointed out, quite literally. _How did he get to the window so damn fast?_

"Don't you dare touch me Trouty Mouth or so help me God I will get out of this car and-"

"Whoa... Okay... Calm yourself Lopez..." Sam carefully spoke, looking genuinely terrified as he knew a Lopez threat was not an empty one.

Puck suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the on the other side of Santana, "What crawled up your ass and died?" He laughed.

"Look Fuckerman, I am really not in the mood right now, so get away from my car and tell me where Quinn had disappeared to, she was there just a minute ago." Santana sighed, annoyance evident in her tone.

Sam leaned his head further into the car, beginning to explain, "Well... Uh... She called Puck and I up to bring you guys some coffee and explained why the hell you slept in a car in the school parking lot." He laughed. "And on our way back here, we saw this homeless chick sleeping on the fire escape at the back of the school-"

"She was hot for a homeless girl though." Puck stated, earning a glare from both Santana and Sam, Sam because he just wanted to finish the story, and Santana because he was calling someone who wasn't Quinn hot.

"Anyway, we stopped for a sec and this one here," Sam pointed, gesturing to Puck, ",being the idiot that he is, decided to call out to her."

"And...?" Santana urged, starting to get impatient.

"She got up and ran like hell into the Cheerio's locker room through the exit." Puck finished off.

"And this has anything to do with Quinn's whereabouts because..."

A look of realisation flooded Sam's face. "Oh yeah. After we told her, she went to go check and see what was going on."

Santana looked up in thought for a brief moment. "Okay well, I'm going to park my car, I don't know what you guys are-" Before she could finish her sentence, Puck had climbed into the passenger seat and Sam hopped in the back. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Well, school doesn't start for a while yet, so we'll just tag along with you." Puck stated simply. Santana contemplated the idea.

"Okay, but you're gonna be cleaning up the coffee you spilled on the bonnet when you jumped 5 feet in the air at the sound of the horn." Santana looked round to see the two boys looking down, embarrassed. "Aw, don't worry guys, everyone gets a little scared." She said in a patronising tone, smirking at her successful attempt to embarrass them both.

"Whatvever Lezpez." Puck mumbled, unimpressed. "Aren't you gonna get changed before school or something?"

"Well, considering it's only," Santana glanced at her watch as she parked in the lot, "5am, I guess I have loads of time to check on Quinn, go home, get changed and get back to school on time, if not earlier. And fair play to you guys, you really must think highly of Quinn and I if you're going out just to get coffee for us in the early hours of the morning."

When she got no reply, she turned to see both boys looking out the windows, blank expression on their faces.

Puck seemed to have noticed Santana glaring at him because he began to explain. "Sorry, you lost me at 'get to school on time'" He shrugged.

She looked at Sam expectantly. "I just wasn't listening at all."

"Typical" The Latina huffed, stepping out of the car. "You two are useless." She walked a few steps, only realising that Puck and Sam were both still in the car. "Get out of my car!"

Puck rolled the window down, smug smile on his face. "Nope."

"Get the fuck out Puckerman, I swear to God I will drag you out by your ridiculous squirrel hair! You too Trouty!"

"Look, Santana. You're going to see Quinn right?" Sam tried to reason. Santana reluctantly nodded. "She's in the Cheerio's locker room and we're guys. We can't go in there."

"Does it really matter? There's no one else here apart from the caretaker." The brunette felt helpless as she already knew Puck nor Sam would never back down so she agreed to let them wait in the car, as long as the coffee stain was gone by the time she got out.

Santana made her way round to the Cheerio's locker room door. She pushed it open, using more strength than she had intended and was greeted by Quinn.

"Morning S," She said, with an all too sweet smile, "nice sleep?"

"Fuck you Fabray. I cracked nearly every bone in my body sitting up to see if I can put faces to the _incredibly _loud whisperers."

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Quinn looked down at her hands bashfully. "Anyway, I suppose Puck and Sam told you about the homeless girl."

"Yup. Where is she?"

Quinn gestured to the back row of lockers. "On the bench back there. I tried to talk to her, I only got her age though. Same as us, 18."

"Okay... Maybe I should try and talk to her. We need to get her off school grounds, the teachers will just chuck her out. We should take her to a shelter or something." Quinn only nodded as she followed her best friend towards the back lockers.

They rounded the last row of lockers and the girl came into sight. Santana acknowledged her, speaking softly, "excuse me?"

From the side, Santana could only make out her hair, blonde, matted and tangled. But when the girl turned her face to Santana, the Latina's breath hitched in her throat.

This girl had the most amazing, uniquely shaped eyes. They were a piercing blue, almost cat-like. From the creamy paleness of her skin, Santana guessed she had some European in her. German maybe? Dutch?

Santana collected her thoughts and walked closer to the girl, careful not to trip and make a fool out of herself. _Be cool Lopez. Stay cool, calm and collected. You got this. Just a simple introduction._

She stretched her hand out in front of her, initiating a handshake. She blonde girl just stared at her hand, making Santana feel stupid. _Just introduce yourself, Lopez._

"Hi... Uh... I'm Santana Lopez." The brunette mentally kicked herself. She could hear Quinn stifling her laughter behind her.

_You got no game._

Santana looked expectantly at the blonde for a few agonizing seconds. _Do not retract your arm. You'll look even more stupid._

Finally, the blonde girl accepted the handshake, a small smile playing at her lips. Her hands were cold despite the warmth of the room. _Or is it just me..._

_"_Brittany." The blonde spoke up, voice slightly hoarse. "Brittany S. Pierce."

**I apologise for the shortness of the first 2 chapters. They were just introductions to the main characters. Future ones will be much longer, I promise. Please leave a review if you can, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Um, Santana, a word?" Said Quinn, as she gestured towards the locker room exit.

It had been ten minutes since the not so smooth introduction.

"What the fuck do you want now Quinn?" Santana snapped, following Quinn outside. She turned back for a second. "Brittany?" The blonde looked up. "We'll be right back." Brittany just nodded.

Once outside, Quinn spoke up, "you do realise that you have been sitting in there for the past five minutes doing nothing but staring at that poor girl, saying nothing at all?"

Santana blushed, "No I wasn't... And what am I supposed to say anyway? 'Oh let us take you to the homeless shelter otherwise you're just gonna be chucked out anyway'? Can't be that blunt with a stranger, Quinn." _And a hot stranger at that._

"Well obviously you don't have to say it like _that_, just something like..." Quinn thought for a second. "ask her if she has anywhere to go, if not, then just offer to take her."

"But won't she be offended if we just assume that she's homeless? I mean, it's pretty obvious, but still..." Santana trailed off.

"She won't be offended if we offer to take her. More than anything, she'll be grateful that we even care enough to do it." The shorter blonde reasoned.

Santana sighed, pushing the door open to go back inside. "Okay."

"You know, Santana, you kinda fucked up your introduction." The Latina stopped dead in her tracks. "You were all flustered, stuttered a little. It was cute." Quinn laughed, walking ahead of Santana.

As Quinn walked past, the brunette shoved her playfully. "Fuck off Quinnigan." They resumed their short walk back inside. "Puck was right."

"What?" Quinn looked at Santana, face masked with confusion.

Santana smirked. "She _is_ hot for a homeless girl." Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend as they once again rounded the last row of lockers.

Both girls were surprised to see Sam and Puck going through some sort of tattered old bag next to Brittany. Taking no notice of the homeless blonde, Santana walked faster towards the boys. "What are you doing?"

The two boys looked up, Puck beginning to explain. "We just wanna see what she has in here." He said, gesturing to Brittany who was next to them, still sitting down, but facing away from the group. Santana looked at him, confused.

"Why the fuck are you looking through her bag? You have no right! Unless she told you to, which I highly doubt because no one is stupid enough to let you two assholes look through their bag." The feisty Latina stormed towards Puck and Sam, doing her best to push them away. "What's gotten into you guys? Just give her the damn bag back, Jesus Christ."

"Just wait, Santana, we just wanna see if she-"

"If she what, huh? Quinn come and sort your fucking squirrel head boyfriend out." Santana called out.

Quinn stepped forward, placing a hand on Puck's shoulder, making the boy let go giving Sam full responsibility of the bag.

"Now give me the bag, Trouty."

Sam sighed, handing the bag to Santana, somewhat reluctantly. "Santana, I can assure you we were just-"

"Just fuck off. Both of you. God, you two are my best friends so I know you can be assholes, but this was totally uncalled for." She turned to Brittany. "Oh, and leave my car keys on the bench." Santana called out over her shoulder.

When she heard the sound of the keys being placed on the bench and the faint _click_ of the door, she turned back to see Quinn still standing there. "Can you just give us a minute, I wanna talk to her." Quinn nodded and gestured to the car keys. Santana nodded and Quinn left to wait in the car, not bothering to see where her boyfriend went, knowing he was way out of line.

Finally alone, Santana spoke, "Brittany?" The blonde didn't turn around. "Brittany, I got your bag back." It was then, when Brittany turned around, she noticed the tears falling down the girls' cheeks. Santana sat down beside her, setting the bag on Brittany's lap.

"Don't cry, Brittany. They've always been idiots. I'm pretty sure they were dropped on their heads when they were babies." Brittany smiled a sad smile at Santana's vain attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry. I must seem really pathetic crying over something like that. I just got kinda overwhelmed when they came in being loud. I didn't know they were gonna take my bag and I just couldn't do anything because I kinda just froze up for a minute." Brittany rambled on. Santana thought it was cute.

"It's not pathetic at all." Santana placed a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I completely understand, they can be loud as fuck." She shot the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"It's nothing, really. I could take those two douche bags any day." The brunette laughed.

"I wouldn't try it. We don't that pretty face of yours to be ruined." Santana could feel her cheeks becoming warmer.

"Um... Well... You know... Uh... I'd try... And stuff..." _Way to make a good impression on hot homeless girl. Jesus._

"Well, thank you very much for helping me, Santana Lopez, but I guess I should get going now." Brittany said as she got up to leave.

Santana remembered her conversation with Quinn outside. Does she even have anywhere _to_ go?

"Wait!" Santana shouted, a little louder than intended. Brittany looked at her. "I want to ask you a question." Brittany looked around, unsure, but sat back down anyway.

"Shoot."

"Well... Um... I was just wondering, you know, if you have anywhere to... actually go... because... Uh..."

"Because I'm homeless?" Santana looked the girl in the eye, looking for any traces of hurt. But Brittany was smiling_._

_What the fuck?_

"Um... Well yeah..." A beat. "Why are you smiling?" Santana couldn't help but smile also. The blonde had one of those beautiful contagious smiles.

"No ones ever actually cared enough to even ask if I have somewhere to go." The blonde answered truthfully. "But I suppose my answer would be yes, I mean, I have loads of places on the streets to go."

A wave of sadness suddenly came over Santana. "Well, will you at least let me take you to a shelter... I mean, it can get real dangerous around Lima during the night, and I probably won't be able to sleep peacefully tonight knowing that you're out there in constant danger." Santana surprised herself with the honesty behind that statement.

Brittany looked at her, cheeks tinted pink. "I'm sorry, but, I really don't like the shelters." The blonde apologised softly.

_Why is she apologising? She's so cute_

_Wait. What._

"There's always these creepy old men who constantly stare... I just really don't wanna go back."

"Okay... Um...-" _Now what the fuck am I gonna do? "_I'm really sorry but you can't stay in here... This is the cheerleaders' locker room. If they find you in here, they'll probably call the cops."

Brittany donned a sad look. "Yeah." She sighed. "I figured as much."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Santana thinking of what to do, and Brittany trying to remember where she last saw her cat, Lord Tubbington.

Brittany got up suddenly, ripping Santana from her thoughts.

"I should really get going now. Classes are gonna be starting soon."

Santana looked at her watch. "It's only 6:05, Brittany. School doesn't start 'till 9."

"I know but... Wait... Why are you even here so early?"

The Latina rolled her eyes playfully. "Long story."

Brittany smiled. "We've got time."

_That damn smile._

"Okay. I'll shorten it as much as possible." Santana inhaled deeply. "Me and my friend Quinn attended a glee club meeting last night and I was meant to give Quinn a ride home but my car wouldn't start so we slept in the car because we didn't wanna walk home so late at night and partly because I didn't wanna get in trouble for being out past my curfew." _Breathe, Santana, breathe._

"I just about understood that." Brittany laughed.

_That damn laugh._

"So what's a glee club?"

"It's just basically a club where you get to sing and dance at shows and competitions and stuff." Santana explained.

Santana didn't miss the way Brittany's eyes lit up at 'sing and dance'.

_Those damn eyes._

"Wow. That must be really fun." The blonde said dreamily.

"Yeah, it is."

A comfortable silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Okay, I really should go now." The blonde said, gathering up her one blanket and her bag.

Sudden disappointment consumed Santana. "Oh. Okay. I'll walk out with you." She didn't want Brittany to leave.

The two walked out and stopped just outside the door.

"Bye, Santana Lopez. And thank you so much for sticking up for me. People don't usually do that." Brittany shot her a grateful smile. Santana blushed, yet again.

_Why the fuck are you even blushing? She didn't do anything._

"You're very welcome, Brittany S. Pierce, it was a pleasure talking to you." It was Brittany's turn to blush. "Are you sure I can't help you in any way?"

"I'm sure." Although, she looked unsure. "See you." She gave a little wave and began walking off

"Okay... Bye." Santana said sadly.

They both walked their separate ways, only about 20 meters apart before Santana turned round and-

"Wait!" She all but screamed.

Brittany turned around, confused. Santana waved her over. The blonde walked back to Santana, not quite sure what she wanted. Once Brittany got within an arms length, the Latina got nervous.

"Um... I just wanted to... Uh... I don't really know. I mean-" _Jesus Christ just ask her already._

"Stay with me." She blurted out. _Wow. I said ask her, not demand._

Brittany was genuinely dumbfounded. Speechless.

Santana took this as a bad sign.

"I mean, obviously you don't have to, I just thought if you didn't wanna go to the shelter, this is the least I could-"

"Santana."

"-and you'll be safe and stuff and I'll know that you're safe-"

"Santana." Brittany said, a little louder this time.

"-just for a few days maybe-"

"Santana!"

The brunette stopped her nervous rambling which Brittany thought was cute, and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Uh, well, I'm not gonna lie, I could really use a place to stay and I totally understand if you only asked to make me feel better-"

"So is that a yes?" Santana asked, sounding slightly desperate, but feeling confident now.

"You actually meant it?" Brittany asked hopefully, eyes watering a little.

"Why would I ask if I didn't mean it?" Santana smile reassuringly at the girl.

A few happy tears cascaded down Brittany's face. "Thank you so much, Santana! I honestly can't describe how grateful I am."

Before Santana knew it, she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by one crying blonde whispering countless "thank you"'s in her ear.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Quinn was watching the whole scene unravel from the car with a warm smile.

They pulled apart after Santana told Brittany about the lack of oxygen the hug was causing. Santana honestly didn't know whether the lack of oxygen was actually caused by the hug or by being in such close proximity to the blonde.

"So, let's go." Santana said happily, walking towards the car. "I just have to go home and change before school starts, so I suppose you can just do whatever you want while I'm at school, really."

"Okay, again, thank you so much, San. " The brunette smiled at the new nickname.

"You can stop thanking me now Brittany." Santana laughed.

"What about your parents? What will they say? I don't wanna be a burden, San."

"It's all good, my mom left with my dad on a business trip to New York this morning. They won't be here for another two days and I'm sure they'll be fine with you staying anyway." This reminded Santana to send a quick text explaining why she didn't come home the previous night.

"Oh okay. Cool." Brittany said excitedly.

Once at the car, Santana got in the drivers seat, and told Brittany to hop in the back.

"Hey Quinn, Brittany here is gonna be staying with me for a while. She has nowhere else to go." Santana whispered the last part.

"Cool. It's nice to meet you again, Brittany." Quinn laughed.

"You too, Quinn. I'm sorry if I came across as rude earlier. I didn't mean to. I was just... I don't know. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's completely fine, no need to apologise." The shorter blonde reassured her.

Brittany smiled, content, feeling genuinely happy for the fist time in ages. She was staying with the kindest... and most beautiful girl she's ever met and she actually had a friend now. Well two, also counting Quinn, of course, she was a lovely girl.

5 minutes into the journey, after dropping Quinn of, Brittany hopped in the passengers seat.

She couldn't help but watch the girl behind the wheel. It sounds creepy, and she probably seems like one of the old mean at the shelter, but what can she say. She enjoys looking at Santana's face.

They finally made it to Santana's house 10 minutes later, after a surprisingly comfortably silent car ride. Although Brittany kept showing her excitement through the massive grin which now seems to have been plastered on her face.

Santana put Brittany's dirty blanket in the wash. "Okay, so I'm just gonna take a shower, get changed then head off to school. While I'm gone, just help yourself to anything, the shower, food, the TV, and pick one of the guest rooms to sleep in. I'm not sure if I have many clothes that will fit you, but there'll be something, just take a look through. When you're done, put the clothes you have on in the wash with your blanket and I'll wash it all when I get back. And there should be a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Top drawer."

"Santana, you don't realise how grateful I am. You're honestly the nicest person I've ever met and I just can't thank you enough."

"Seriously Brittany, its fine. You're a lovely person to be around." And with that, Santana shot upstairs to the bathroom. Brittany felt her face heating up.

Santana came down when she was done and found Brittany watching Woody Woodpecker.

_Cute_

"I'm off Brittany. I'll see you after school. Remember, just help yourself to anything." Then she was gone.

Santana picked up Quinn on the way, and once in school, she started missing Brittany.

The whole day kind of went by in a blur for Santana. She had reconciled with Sam, but Puck made no effort to apologise. She didn't care though. He'll do it sooner or later.

After her shower, Brittany found a huge football jersey and a pair of sweatpants in Santana's wardrobe. There was something about being in Santana's room that gave her butterflies. Bit she shook it off and spent her day rotating between napping, eating and watching TV.

Santana came home at the end of the day to find Brittany asleep on the couch, crisp packets scattered on the coffee table and the TV on. She took a moment to revel in the blonde's beauty, and her in Santana's clothes. She shook her head as if to get rid of her thoughts and placed a blanket over Brittany's body and went to make herself some dinner.

11pm came around and Santana gave up on waiting for Brittany to wake up, so she turned everything off, checked on Brittany one last time before going to bed.

That night, Santana saw the blonde in her dreams. Those amazing ocean blue eyes and that beautiful face.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**I'm not gonna lie, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. With all main introductions done, the story will get much more interesting.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Santana woke up with a smile on her face, remembering how she helped Brittany, and how that certain blonde is now downstairs, on her couch, in her clothes, probably still asleep. She remembered the feeling of relief wash over her after reading the text Quinn sent her that previous night, saying:

_'Brittany seems cool. She's cute too. I think you might have a chance ;)'_

And then over thinking the _'I think you might have a chance part.'_

_What the fuck did she mean by that?_

_It's pretty damn obvious what she meant._

_Well. I mean yeah, I know what she meant. Brittany is cute. And I got butterflies in my stomach when she hugged me. And I dreamt about her last night._

_You like her._

_What? No I don't. I hardly even know her._

_You like her._

_Oh my God. Shut up._

"Shut the fuck up, brain." Santana grumbled as she got up and out of bed.

After showering and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to do some breakfast for both her and Brittany.

Brittany, who was sleeping soundly, was woken up by a load thump followed by a groan. Sitting up and taking in her surroundings, remembering she was in Santana's home, she craned her neck to see out into the lobby. What she saw caused her to nearly fall off the couch with laughter.

Santana was lying at the bottom of the stairs, books strewn across her body, school bag nowhere to be seen and... Laughing at herself?

_What?_

"Santana?" The blonde called out, not bothering to get up because _effort._

"Brittany!" Santana yelled, clearly startled by the sudden extra voice. "Did I wake you?" She asked, collecting up her books and retrieving her bag. She walked into the living room, face red, obviously embarrassed.

"Nope." Brittany replied, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"It's fine. Go ahead and laugh. Whatever." The brunette said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Brittany let it go, having the - sarcastic – permission from Santana. She got up and followed Santana into the kitchen, still laughing.

"Aw San, don't be like that. Are you okay?" Santana softened at the mention of her nickname she had come to love. The Latina nodded.

"Fine, Britt." She smiled. Santana finally turned round to see Brittany just staring at her. "You okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"You called me Britt."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Do you not like it? I won't-"

"No, no-" Brittany cut her off. "-I love it." And there it was. That beautiful smile that made Santana weak at the knees.

"O-oh. Okay." Santana returned the smile, dimples showing.

"You have a lovely smile." And with that, Brittany walked out and back into the living room, silently congratulating herself on not stuttering like an idiot.

Santana just stood there for a minute, still staring in the direction Brittany walked out. She definitely did _not_ just check out the blonde's ass. The Latina reached out for the counter, steadying herself, blushing furiously.

_Oh. My. God. _

_She just complemented my smile. _

_But now is not the time to fangirl, Lopez. Do it in the car on the way to school._

_Remember: stay cool, calm and collected._

_Fuck._

15 minutes later, after Santana had chewed her cereal ever so quietly, straining to hear what TV show Brittany was watching, she made her way to the living room.

"Britt?" Santana's voice was scarily high. She cleared her throat. The blonde looked up, amused. "I'm going to school now, uh... I have glee after school today, so I won't be back straight away." Santana didn't miss the way Brittany's face fell at that last part. "So um... I guess I'll see you later." She gave an awkward wave and turned to get out as fast as she can feeling somewhat flustered.

"Santana, wait!"

Santana froze for a second. Looking in the mirror in the hallway, she realised she was still blushing.

_Well now she's gonna fucking wonder why you're red as a god damned tomato._

_Maybe if I just stay here she'll just forget and let me leave._

"Can you come in here a sec please?"

_Fuck._

"Uh... sure Britt." Santana replied, straightening out her grey button up shirt under her sweater vest. Clearing her throat and taking a few deep breaths, she turned around to find Brittany casually leaning against the doorframe, a smirk gracing her features.

Brittany smiled all too sweetly. "Hey San. You okay there?"

Santana gave her a nervous smile. "H-hey Britt... I'm- Yep I'm good, I just- I forgot to iron my shirt so I just needed to, you know... Check it." She lied, lamely.

"Uhuh. I'm sure you did." Brittany looked her over. "Nice sweater vest by the way." The blonde winked and walked towards Santana.

The brunettes breath quickened, as did her heart rate.

"Anyway," Brittany started, a mere ten inches from Santana, breath hitting her face. Santana feels her cheeks her cheeks heating up all over again.

_For God's sake._

"I was just wondering if maybe sometime this week, uh... If I could maybe tag along with you to school. It's just that I missed you yesterday, and it was boring. So um... Yeah." Brittany finally asked, looking at Santana with hope filled eyes.

Santana looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Of course. I can bring you along tomorrow. I'll have to talk to Principle Figgins, I'm sure he won't mind you sitting in on a few classes."

Brittany stepped back a bit with a toothy grin. "Thank you so much, San." The blonde lunged forward, pulling Santana into a bone crushing hug, almost knocking her over.

Santana laughed. "Honestly Britt, it's fine. It'll be cool to have you around school."

The taller girl pulled back and sighed happily. "You don't realise how-"

"How grateful you are." The Latina chuckled. "I know. You've said it plenty of time." Santana glanced at her watch. "Fuck. Britt I really have to go now. Gotta pick up Quinn. I'll see you later." She called out, walking towards the front door.

"Bye Sanny!" Santana stopped at the door.

_Sanny..._

_I like it._

_It's cute when she says it._

"Later Britt." And then she was gone, leaving Brittany staring at the door. She was _not_ checking out her ass.

Santana picked up Quinn 10 minutes before school was due to start.

"Sup Lezpez."

"Hey Fabitch, good morning to you too." The Latina laughed.

"You know I love you really."

"Everyone loves me."

"Of course."

It took them 15 minutes to get to school, once there, they went their separate ways to first period. Santana walked to the back of the class to her usual History seat, where she sits with Puck.

"Hey, S" Santana looked up.

"Puck." She greeted coldly.

"Look," He sighed. "I'm sorry okay? Please just forgive me. I miss my lezbro." Santana studied his face for a few moments. He seemed sincere enough.

"Fine Puckerman, but if I see you going through her bags ever again, I will lash out on you. I will not hold back next time."

"Okay. So, what's the deal with this girl anyway?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"She's staying with me. I'm gonna have a chat with Principle Figgins. She wants to come along to school tomorrow."

"Oh cool. I'll need to apologise to her. She seems really nice."

"She is." Santana said dreamily. This didn't get past Puck though.

"You like her." He said matter-of-factly.

The Latina sighed. "I don't know I mean, I hardly know her. But she's really nice, you know. Great personality. And those eyes, man. They're crazy. She's just a beautiful person. Her looks are just a bonus." Puck looked at his friend with softened eyes. He liked seeing his best friend like this.

"Cute." He laughed. "But I have a question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Do you know why she's homeless?" He asked. It was a legitimate question.

"No. I don't think it's my place to ask." She said after a moment of thought.

"I think it is." Santana looked at him, confused. "Well, she's staying in your home. I think you have a right to know, at least ask." He said, and Santana knew he was kinda right.

"Okay. I'll talk to her tonight. Only if she's comfortable with telling me, though."

"Fair enough. I just thought she would've told you." He replied, continuing with his work.

Santana didn't answer, and she didn't talk for the rest of the lesson, just wanting to get her talk with Figgins over and done with.

After a boring lecture and 4 pages of work, the bell finally rang and Santana shot up to see Figgins. She walked straight into his office, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Santana, nice to see you. Take a seat."

"Good morning, sir."

"What can I do for you?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well, I have this friend, and, um... She doesn't have a home so she's staying with me, and she wanted to know if she was allowed to sit in on a few classes, starting tomorrow. I just wanted to know if that's okay with you."

He sighed, looking a bit unsure, and Santana panicked.

"Principle Figgins, I can swear to you she won't cause any disruptions. I promise. Just give her a chance. She's a really lovely girl." Santana was gonna go full on panic mode until she saw the man reach out for the computer keyboard.

"What's her name?" He asked, finally.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Curiosity took over her. "Why?"

"I'm going to need to E-mail all teaching staff that she may be in their class. How old is she?"

"18." Santana said, feeling unbelievably relieved.

"So she'll be in your grade." Figgins finished typing everything up and turned back to Santana.

"Come to my office with her first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be looking forward to meeting her." Santana couldn't contain her excitement.

"Principle Figgins I swear you won't regret this!" She all but shouted.

He laughed. "I'm sure I won't. You're dismissed."

Santana left the room with a massive smile on her face, which remained there all throughout the day.

Glee club soon rolled around and Santana told everyone about the newcomer, knowing that Brittany would definitely go to glee with her. Rachel was elated at the thought of someone new swaying in the background while she takes centre stage. Well...

That was until Santana told them she might not be there for long. The way Rachel's face fell was priceless.

Glee club was over before she knew it and Santana couldn't wait to tell Brittany the good news. She practically skipped all the way home, tripping up a few times and sending the pavement her signature glare. When she got back, Brittany was on the sofa, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

_Can she get any cuter?_

Brittany looked round when Santana came in and smiled at the expression on the Latina's face.

"Looks like you're coming to school!"

Brittany squealed and jumped up, only to charge into Santana, nearly sending her flying again in the process of giving her a hug.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God you don't realise how much I appreciate this, San. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, honestly. But-" Santana started, pulling away from the over excited blonde, "- something smells really good."

Brittany took Santana's hand, which made both girls blush, and lead her to the kitchen, "Oh, I made some Minestrone Soup. My grandma's old recipe. I got bored so I decided that I should do something for you, so I cooked. I hope you like it." The blonde explained, suddenly shy.

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, it'll be delicious, but you didn't have to do this, Britt." Santana said, grabbing two bowls and two spoons.

"Sit with me." The Latina said, gesturing to the bar stool behind the kitchen island as she put some soup in both bowls. Brittany took a seat and waited for Santana to sit beside her.

Santana sat, placing the bowls down and taking a spoonful to her lips.

"Jesus, Britt. This is really good." The brunette complemented honestly.

"You really think so?"

"Honestly, it's lovely. Thank you."

"It's cool, at least I didn't burn your house down." They both laughed.

A comfortable silence filled the room as they ate, about 10 spoonfuls into her soup, Santana's phone vibrated with a text from Puck:

'_Did u ask her?'_

_Well, shit._

_Okay, here goes nothing._

"Um... Britt, can we talk, please?" Brittany knew what was going on. It was only a matter of time before she'd have to tell Santana about herself anyway.

Brittany swallowed a spoonful of soup. "Sure."

Santana inhaled deeply. "Okay... Britt, I really like you and I consider you a friend now. I just... Uh... Well, I wanted to ask-"

"Why am homeless in the first place?"

Santana stared at her, dumbfounded. "Uh... Yeah, I mean, I wasn't gonna ask as bluntly as that but you know what, it's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Brittany sighed. "No. I wanna tell you. I like you, Sanny, and I'm glad you consider me as a friend... Can you just give me a moment, please?"

Santana got up and placed her bowl in the sink, "Sure, of course. I'll just be through there. Come through when you're ready." Then she walked out, leaving Brittany to compose herself.

With a few deep breaths and _you can do this Brittany'_s, she walked through to the living room.

Santana gave her a reassuring smile as she sat down, "You really don't have to do this if-"

"No, I want to, just let me speak." Santana just nodded.

Brittany took one last deep breath and started, "In 6th grade, I had everything I could ever ask for, loving parents and good friends. But I lost that. I lost it all." Brittany started crying and Santana reached out and gave the girl's knee a reassuring squeeze. _Breathe, Brittany,_ "I was waiting for my dad after dance class, and I waited for hours. I didn't know anything was wrong at that moment. You know when people say, when something bad happens to someone you love, you feel it? I never felt anything that day." Tears were falling freely down the blonde's cheeks now and Santana wrapped an arm around her waist. "I was so confused when my aunt came to pick me up and told me I was staying with her that night. I spent that whole night thinking my parents had forgotten to get me, so I cried, not knowing that there would be a much bigger reason to cry the next day. So I cried myself to sleep that night." Brittany inhaled shakily.

"I woke up and there were cops in my aunts' kitchen, she just shooed me back upstairs. Not 10 minutes later, she came up and explained that my dad had gone to pick up my mom from work that day and, as they came to pick me up, a car had skipped the traffic lights and crashed into the rear end of my dads' car." Brittany paused for a minute. Santana spoke up.

"Take as long as you need, Britt, I'm right here." She whispered. Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it in gratitude.

"They died at the scene." Brittany all but sobbed.

Santana let out a small "I'm so sorry."

"That year, I met a girl. Her name was Georgia. She was there for me, you know? So we grew closer and closer, went on a few dates and she asked me to be her girlfriend. I accepted. I just needed someone to talk to when I wasn't at my aunts' house. But one night, my aunt caught us kissing on the front porch, opened up her bedroom window and went crazy, saying things like "you are a disgrace to this family" and stuff like that. Georgia ran off and left me and my aunt threw all my stuff out of the window." Brittany paused. "That was the last time I ever saw them." She finished, full on sobbing now as Santana sat back, pulling the blonde close to her, whispering countless _'I'm sorry'_s and '_I'm here, it's okay'_s and crying herself.

_How could anyone do this to her? Sweet innocent Brittany? She's never done anything wrong._

Santana slowly drew imaginary circles on Brittany's back, soothing her until her breathing evened out.

That night, Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms, feeling truly comforted for the first time in years.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews you beautiful people.**

**I know I've been updating very frequently, but I go back to school tomorrow so the updates won't be as often, maybe every other day, two days maybe. Just stick with me. Aaaanndddd feel free to PM me with any suggestions either for this story, or give me any requests you may want for another fic you'd like me to write.**

**And, of course, reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Santana had woken up about 2 minutes ago, to find her and Brittany's position switched, with her head lying on the blonde's chest, Brittany's arms wrapped securely around the Latina's small frame.

Santana smiled, content, and tried to bask in the moment until remembering the conversation she had with Brittany last night.

The brunette was pleased that Brittany trusted her enough to tell her, even in the short period of time they knew each other. Now, all Santana wanted to do is be there for Brittany. She'll hold her when she cries, and listen when she talks. She vowed that if she ever saw Georgia or Britt's aunt, she _will _go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses. No holding back. Just the thought of those two made Santana angry as fuck. She wants to protect Brittany.

Her train of thought was cut off when Brittany stirred. She froze, hoping she wasn't the cause of waking her up just yet.

When Brittany mumbled some incoherent words, Santana thought it was cute. But when a pained expression came upon the girls face, she panicked. The blonde started to fidget, groaning by now. Santana wanted to see if it was just a nightmare, so she kept still and waited. But when another minute passed, she decided to try and wake her up.

"Britt?" She whispered voice scratchy. Brittany only started fidgeting more.

Santana got off the couch and knelt down in front of the taller girl's face at eye level. "Brittany, wake up." She said, tapping her on the shoulder. Santana sighed, not knowing what to do.

Only a few seconds later, Brittany was screaming, thrashing about violently. Santana was in full on panic mode.

"Brittany! Wake up!" She shouted, shaking Brittany's shoulders.

There was silence as Brittany completely stopped, still breathing fast, but not thrashing around. "Britt, wake up, please." Santana pleaded.

An audible gasp came from the blonde as her eyes shot open. She sat up, seemingly searching for something as she looked around frantically. Her arms were swinging wildly, searching for something that wasn't there. Santana needed to comfort her. She stood up slowly, not wanting to startle the other girl, and sat on the couch beside her. She grabbed a hold of Brittany's arms, stopping her movements immediately. Sad blue eyes met worried brown and Brittany couldn't fight back her tears as she allowed Santana to guide her head to her chest, laying back down and holding her tightly.

"I'm s-so sorry San." She sobbed. Santana could feel the hot tears wetting her collarbone as she rubbed the blonde's back, trying to soothe her.

"Sshhh Britt. Don't apologise." She whispered.

"But I-I could've hurt you Sanny. I could've hit you in the f-face or something."

"I promise you it's fine. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have woke you up, okay?"

Brittany could only nod, not knowing what to say, but feeling bad.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by with Santana holding Brittany as she calmed down. By now, the blonde was fine, a little tired but not crying anymore.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Santana broke the comfortable silence in the room. "You don't have to, of course, I just thought you could use someone to talk to."

Brittany didn't hesitate before answering, wanting to get it out of her system. "I was in the car with them." She started. Santana knew straight away what she was talking about. "My dad was driving as I spoke to my mom." She took a deep breath before continuing, Santana still rubbing her back.. "All of a sudden, we swerved and they were gone. I tried to look for them but they weren't there. And it makes me sad Sanny." At this, Santana's heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"I know honey. I know. Just stop thinking for a while okay? Go to a happy place. I'm here, it's gonna be okay." Brittany held on tighter to the Latina, thinking that she was physically in a happy place, in Santana's arms, but her mind was elsewhere, somewhere sad.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Santana called from the kitchen.

It had been exactly one hour since the whole nightmare ordeal, and Brittany was now restless, pottering around the kitchen while Santana made some toast. The Latina was extremely sympathetic towards the blonde. Brittany hadn't stopped apologising.

"Do you have any Lucky Charms?" She asked shyly. Santana rummaged through the cupboards, knowing she had them somewhere.

_Bingo._

"Yup." Santana emphasized the 'p' with a _pop. _She poured the cereal and placed it in front of Brittany on the kitchen island and sat down with her toast. "Britt, are you sure you wanna come to school today? I could always take the day off with you." She asked, still feeling unsure.

Brittany had been insisting that she's fine for the past forty five minutes. "I want to. I just wanna take my mind off things." She smiled as best as she could.

"Okay... If you're sure." Brittany genuinely smiled at Santana's obvious concern for her.

"What time do we have to leave?" Brittany asked, looking at the time.

"We still have another fifty minutes, it'll only take us ten minutes to get there."

"But don't you have to pick up Quinn?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Nope. Not today. She has early morning Cheerio's practice so she'll already be at school." Santana felt like she was forgetting to mention something. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

From Puck: _Hey Lezpez, you coming in today?_

To Puck: _Yep. Better have your apology ready._

"Oh ok. I can't wait to meet your friends." The blonde said, clearly excited. "Oh wait!" Santana nearly jumped out of her skin, clutching her heart. Brittany noticed this and looked down bashfully. "Sorry."

"It's okay Britt. What's wrong?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Brittany replied, worried.

"It's fine, I'll go find you something now, come up." Santana said, as she finished washing up her plate and Brittany's bowl. She took Brittany's hand and led her upstairs. Brittany could feel her face getting a little warm. They got into Santana's room and Brittany looked around her room at all the posters. She'd been in Santana's room once before to grab some clothes but rushed out, not wanting to look through Santana's stuff without her permission.

She had loads of posters, _Call Of Duty, GTA Map, Battlefield. _And movie posters, _Smiley Face, Scary Movie, Thelma and Louise._ And also posters of various celebrities covering one whole wall, but the majority being of Michael Jackson, The Jackson 5, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Kate Moss, Dianna Agron and Heather Morris, and a few old fashioned _Coca-Cola_ posters.

"I love this movie." Brittany said, pointing to the _Lost and Delirious_ movie poster. Santana blushed as she realised she had a _crazy_ amount of posters. "I was about fourteen when I first saw it, I think the same age Mischa Barton's character was. That movie played on my mind for ages."

Santana wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, not wanting to watch Brittany go through anymore posters. "Yeah me too Britt. I got you some clothes, get dressed and I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

"So," the brunette started, "how do you like school?" It was home time before they knew it, and Puck and San apologised to Brittany. Santana spent the rest of the day showing Brittany around.

"It's really nice... and big... I'm scared I might get lost I mean-" Brittany was cut off by someone barging into her.

"Watch it, retard!" The girl shouted.

Santana turned around. "What the fuck did you just say to her?"

"I said, _watch it, retard."_

Brittany turned around to calm the Latina, but what she saw in front of her made her freeze. "Oh my God." She mumbled, which Santana didn't miss.

"Do you know this bitch, Brittany?" Santana asked, gesturing to the girl in front who has also seemed to freeze up.

Brittany nodded.

A few seconds went by before Brittany finally answered.

"I-it's Georgia."

* * *

**Yoooo! I'm not too sure about this chapter, whether I like it or not, so guys, please do tell me if you liked it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Oh my God._

_This bitch._

_This fucking bitch._

"You mean, this bitch, behind me is the Georgia you told me about?" Santana whispered. Brittany could only nod. "Okay Britt, stay right here."

Santana turned around, sweet, but fake smile on her face. "Oh, _you're _Georgia." The Latina said, walking slowly towards the girl who broke Brittany's heart. "Well, I'm Santana Lopez. You know, I remember you from tenth grade. I never knew your name, but everyone called you 'attention seeking whore'." Georgia looked on, still in shock. "Yeah. You got the shit beaten out of you by my best friend Quinn for calling one of our glee friends, Tina Cohen-Chang, a Chinese prostitute. It was the dumbest insult I'd ever heard, but it made her cry." Santana stated matter-of-factly. "And if I remember correctly, you were begging her to not get me, Sam and Puck to throw you in the dumpsters. We let you off that time." The brunette was eerily calm.

She stepped forward, squaring up to the girl. "But what you did to Britts over there, frankly, it really pissed me off." Santana sighed. "Since she told me what happened, I've been going through many scenarios in my head, if I ever were to meet you, and_ trust_ me, they are not good." Santana went to open her mouth to say something else, but she heard three familiar voices greeting Brittany in the background, oblivious to the scene in front of them. Georgia was still in shock, opening and closing her mouth but finally giving up on trying to speak at all.

Santana stepped back with a smirk on her face. "Oh, look who it is Georgia. Hey Quinn!" Quinn turned to Santana at the mention of her name. When she saw what was going on, she walked up to Santana and the other girl, who still hadn't moved. Santana chanced a glance back at Brittany. She was standing, looking on with Puck and Sam, hoping there wasn't going to be any violence, but both boys looked as though they were about to cut a bitch.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the empty halls of McKinley and Santana turned around to see Quinn yanking at the other girls' hair. Santana had to stop this. She wanted to beat the crap out of Georgia herself.

"Quinn! Let go!" It took Puck and Sam roughly two minutes to get Quinn to let go of the other girls' hair.

Georgia started to run, but only got halfway down the hall before Santana shoved her against the lockers. Hard.

Santana grabbed the girls shoulders and kept her pinned up against the lockers. "So, _slut_, care to explain why you hurt poor innocent Brittany?"

"I-I didn't mea-mean to!"

"That's not a good enough answer. Hey Britt! Come over here!" Brittany made her way to the two girls warily. She stood next to Santana. "Now, I want you to apologise to her. Say it like you mean it."

"No!"

Santana chuckled deviously, keeping one hand against Georgia's shoulder, and the other reaching for the girls' wrist and twisting it. "I could do this all day."

"Fuck you." The other girl spat and, with all the courage she could muster, she lunged at the Latina, tackling her to cold ground. Before she could get a punch in, someone came up behind her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Santana looked up to see the blonde leaning down and pulling the girl off of her by the arms. Santana got up and looked down at Georgia.

"Hey, Britt. What do you think we should do with her now?"

"Wow San, I don't know. Throw her in the dumpster maybe?" They both smiled at each other, knowing they were going to enjoy this.

"Sam, Puck, go ahead and open the lid on the dumpster please? Me, Britt and Q will deal with this bitch." Sam and Puck high fived each other and ran out to the bins.

Georgia tried to get up but was restrained when Quinn grabbed her arms, and Santana her legs, Brittany just looked on, satisfied smile on her lips.

No one said a word as they walked out and behind the school where Sam and Puck were gladly waiting by the dumpster, smiling in anticipation, holding the lid up.

"Have fun in there, _Georgia_." Brittany said, after the girl had been thrown in. She slammed the lid down and they all walked off as if nothing had happened.

"As much fun as this was, me and Sam have gotta run, practice starts in five." Puck said, giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips and hugging Santana and Brittany. "Later guys." He called out as he and Sam ran off.

The three girls made their way to the parking lot. "Do you guys wanna come over for a while?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry, Q, can't, the 'rents should be back this evening and I need to clean the house up before they get here."

"Shame. Brittany, wanna come over?"

"I think I'll stick with Santana today, another time though." The taller blonde answered timidly.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe?"

"We'll let you know." The Latina replied.

After a hug, they went to their respective cars.

"So, Britt, what do you wanna do this weekend?" Santana asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't mind." A pause. "Are your parents gonna hate me?" She asked nervously.

"What? No! I promise you this. My parents are very accepting people. They will like you. I promise." Santana said, knowing it was true.

"But what if they want me out of your house?"

"They won't." Santana promised. "They'll let you stay as long as you like." The Latina said, reaching for Brittany's pinkie finger and holding it, sealing her promise.

This gave both girls butterflies, but they didn't let go. Instead, they held pinkies the whole way back.

"Thank you for what you done today San." The blonde said, looking at Santana adoringly.

Santana gave Britt's pinkie a squeeze. "It was nothing. She deserved it. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you and get away with it."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Santana pulled into the driveway of her home, noticing her parents' car already there. "They're back already." This made Brittany nervous.

The only time they detached their pinkies was to get out of the car, but reattached as soon as they were by each others side. Santana got out her keys and unlocked the door. Both girls walked in, pinkies linked. "Don't worry B, you got this. It's all gonna be fine." Santana whispered before shouting,

"Mami! Papi! I'm home!"

* * *

**Helloooo! So, I apologise for the shortness this chapter. This is more of a filler/build up to meeting the parents so... Yeah, hope you like it! And also, thank you for the reviews!**

**And please leave a review if you can. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Mija! In the kitchen!" Santana followed her mother's voice through to the kitchen where both parents were sitting at the island.

Both her mother and father rushed to hug her. "Oh my god, you've only been gone for five days." Santana laughed.

Brittany made sure she wasn't getting in the way of this little embrace and stayed her distance at the doorway leading into the hall. "Santana, who's this?" Brittany looked up to see Santana's father looking at her curiously.

Santana walked over to Brittany and shot her a quick reassuring smile. "This is Brittany. She's one of my best friends." The brunette said with a smile. Brittany blushed as all the attention was directed at her. "Is it okay for her to stay for a while? I'm just helping her get back on her feet." That wasn't a lie. She just didn't say why the blonde needed the help.

"Of course. Anything to help a friend of yours." Santana's mother replied cheerily. Her dad smiled in agreement and offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." His deep voice boomed through the room. Brittany accepted the handshake with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Lopez. You guys have a lovely home." Brittany complemented.

"Well, we do try." Mrs. Lopez chimed in. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you also, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany chuckled.

"Oh please, do call me Marie."

"And call me Mario." Mr. Lopez added.

"I'm really sorry if I'm at any inconvenience, I can leave whenever you want me to." The blonde said, somewhat sadly.

"Trust us Brittany, we're not going to chuck you out. You're free to stay for as long as you need. Any friend of our daughter's is a friend of ours." Marie said politely.

"Thank you. And Santana has been really kind to me these past couple of days."

"I bet she has." Marie winked at her daughter which didn't go amiss by Brittany. She made a mental note to ask Santana about that after.

"Oh my god." Santana blushed and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her upstairs.

"Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany called over her shoulder.

Marie and Mario laughed as soon as they heard their daughter's bedroom door slam shut.

"She seems like a nice girl." Marie stopped for a second, thinking. "But if she's one of Santana's best friends, how have we not even heard about her? And what is Santana helping her with?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask" Mario replied. "But I bet any amount of money right now that their first date will be within the next 6 weeks."

"Are you seriously betting on our daughter's love life?" Mr. Lopez nodded. "Okay. I'm in. I mean, did you see the way Santana was looking at the girl? She was practically drooling." Marie laughed. "I bet you fifty dollars they'll be on their first date within the next _three_ weeks."

They both shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so but... I told you so. I told you they'd be fine with you staying." Both girls were sitting cross legged on Santana's bed, facing each other.

Brittany sighed. "I know. I guess I was just nervous. Your parents seem really cool."

"Yeah, they are. So Britt. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

Brittany looked at the other girl, confused. "Huh?"

Santana laughed because_ can she get any cuter?_ "What do you wanna do tonight? It's Saturday tomorrow so we don't have to worry about getting up early tomorrow."

"I guess we could-" Brittany drew out the word as she scanned the room for something to do. "-play Xbox?"

"Sure." Santana smiled, getting off the bed and crawling towards her shelf full of games. Brittany may or may not have took a moment to appreciate the brunettes ass.

After Brittany shook her thoughts trying to get rid of Santana's ass appreciation, she crawled down beside the Latina, skimming the many games, picking one out at random.

"You wanna play Grand Theft Auto?"

"I guess. But what does the extra letter on the end mean? V? Is it short for violin? I don't see any violins on the case." Brittany said, turning over the case, looking for violins.

"No Britt." Santana laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" The blonde asked, bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

_Dear Lord Jesus Christ, why is she so cute?_

"It's just that the V stands for five. It's Roman numerals." Santana explained, taking the case from a fascinated Brittany and putting the disc in.

"Oh."

Just as Santana was about to start up the game, Brittany remembered something. "Hey, San?"

"Yeah?" Santana replied.

"Y'know earlier when I said you were being really kind and your mom said I bet she has and winked at you, what does that mean? Why did you get embarrassed?"

Santana stood up, somewhat startled by the question.

"Oh. Well... um."

_Awkward._

_Just give her a straight up answer._

_Oh the irony._

"Okay. I'm just gonna be blunt. I like girls. So my mom's probably thinking I have this massive crush on you." Santana chuckled nervously.

Brittany let out another 'oh'.

Feeling rather awkward, Santana started up the game.

"I like girls too." Brittany said suddenly.

"Oh... Okay... Are you like, bisexual or..."

"Nope. I'm Brittany. I love people, no matter what their gender." The blonde stated simply.

Santana looked at her in awe. "That's the best thing I've ever heard."

Brittany dismissed it like it was nothing. "Oh the game's started!" She said excitedly.

Santana laughed at the overload of cuteness and walked into what seemed to Brittany, a storage cupboard. She came out pushing two gaming chairs and putting them right in front of the plasma TV on the wall. "Take a seat Britt. I'll teach you how to play."

* * *

After a few hours of gaming and Brittany screaming at the TV, Santana was called downstairs by her mother.

"I'll be right back B, just keep playing." Brittany nodded and Santana made her way downstairs.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch.

"We wanted to ask you something about Brittany." Her father said.

"Okay."

"We just wanted to know what you were helping her with." Marie said.

Santana thought back to their conversation earlier that evening, remembering that she mentioned she was helping Brittany get back on her feet.

"Oh. I'm not really sure it's my place to say." The brunette replied, unsure.

"Mija, she's staying in our house. I think we have a right to know."

Santana sighed. They were gonna get it out of her one way or another.

"Her mom and dad died in a car crash when she was little and she was left to stay with her aunt. A couple of years later her aunt saw her kissing a girl on the front porch of her home, went crazy and chucked her out. The other morning, Sam and Puck told me there was a homeless girl in the Cheerio's locker room so I went to check it out. I talked to her for a while, offered her a place to stay and she accepted. And I got Principle Figgins to let her sit in on a few classes at school as well."

"That was very considerate of you, Santana, but she was a complete stranger." Her mother pointed out.

Santana sighed. "I know, but she seemed genuine and I wanted to help her."

Both parents seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Okay, mija, you can go back to what you were doing now." Said Mario. Santana looked at him sceptically.

"You're not gonna chuck her out are you?"

"No of course not. I promise." Her mother reassured her.

Santana nodded and ran back up to her room. As soon as Marie heard the bedroom door shut, she spoke up. "I ship it."

Mario looked at her curiously. "You what?"

"Ship it. Santana and Brittany. I ship it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I went on Santana's laptop a few days before we left for the trip because mine was still being repaired, and it automatically logged into this website called 'Tumblr' without the 'E', and all these pictures came up. I scrolled through them and learned that they were pictures of these two girls called Naya Rivera, who looks alot like Santana, and the same blonde girl she has a few posters of in her room, Heather Morris, who, believe it or not, looks like Brittany."

"Is this story going anywhere." Mario said, feigning exhaustion. Marie shot him a Lopez glare.

"Yes. Anyway, as I scrolled through, I also learned that ship means to support two people romantically. It's apparently used in these things called 'fanfictions', but I don't know what that means."

"Wow. Okay." Mario said, getting up and going in the kitchen.

* * *

Santana got to her room to find Brittany had moved closer to the TV, seemingly reading something.

"What's up Britt?" Santana asked, amused, as she walked closer to the blonde.

"Why does that sign say 'Vinewood'? Isn't it meant to be Hollywood?" Santana chuckled because _cute._

"This game is set in Hollywood, they just call it Vinewood for the game."

"Oh okay. Are your parents okay?"

"Oh they're fine. They asked why you were here. Not in a rude way though. Is it okay that I told them?"

"Of course. This is their house. They have a right to know."

"Okay. Cool." Santana said, sitting in the gaming chair next to Brittany, feeling relieved.

* * *

After another few hours of gaming, Santana yelling profanities at the screen, and Brittany laughing at her, Marie came up with a few snacks, and set them down on the desk.

"You know mija, your dad and I really need a night off, and since you didn't bother to do _any _shopping at all while we were gone, I thought you might want to go for us." Santana took her eyes off the screen and looked up at her mom.

"But it's eleven thirty at night." Santana argued.

"Well, it'll be just like midnight shopping, but without us. You can take Brittany with you."

Santana looked at Brittany who looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"Okay. We'll go." Marie smiled gratefully.

"Your fathers credit card and a list is on the counter in the kitchen. Don't be too long." And with that, Marie was gone.

"Okay." Santana said. "Let's do some shopping. Why are you so excited?"

"I've never been shopping at midnight before. This is gonna be fun." Brittany said. "I don't have anything to wear." Brittany said, looking down at herself clad in Santana's pyjamas.

"It's cool, we'll just go in these. The store's gonne be practically empty anyway. I'll buy you some clothes while we're out."

"Oh no, you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. Now put some shoes on. I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

After a car ride with Brittany singing to nearly every song that came on Michael Jackson's _Greatest Hits _album, they finally pulled up outside some unknown shopping complex just outside of Lima. They got out the car and Brittany reached to grab Santana's hand. As they walked, hand in hand towards the entrance, Brittany said something that made Santana grin like an idiot.

"I really like you, Sanny."

"I like you too, Britt."

_This is going to be a fucking great night._

* * *

**I'm sorry I took a while to update, I've been really busy lately. This chapter was really just for meeting the 'rents. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Next stop, midnight shopping!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_We would make such a great fucking couple. _Santana thought as she and Brittany walked hand in hand through the entrance of the shopping complex. The whole way from the car to the doors, Santana hadn't taken her eyes off of their hands. Brittany noticed.

"Is this okay?" The blonde asked, not knowing whether Santana was comfortable. "I can let go if you want."

"No!" Santana practically yelled. "I-I mean... no... It's fine." _Fucking idiot. Way to act smooth. Shouting in her damn face._

Brittany chuckled and intertwined her fingers with Santana's and gave a small squeeze. "Okay." Santana blushed furiously.

Santana cleared her throat. "So Britt, we should probably get what's on the list first, or I'll just forget, then we'll go off and do your shopping. Sound okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Awesome."

* * *

About half an hour of shopping had gone by and Santana had loaded up her cart with the necessities on her mothers' list. She had managed to lose Brittany about five times within the thirty minutes, the fifth time being with Brittany sprinting towards Santana wearing a baby blue onesie with a unicorn and rainbows print on it.

"Britt, you can't wear that until after I've bought it." Santana laughed.

"You don't need to buy it. It's cold in here and this is super warm."

"You can't just wear it without buying it. Take it off, put it in the cart and I'll buy it for you."

Brittany sighed, unzipping it at the front and stepping out. "Okay. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For buying this. You must think I'm so lame."

Santana looked at her curiously. "Why would I think that?"

"Because I like rainbows and unicorns." Brittany said, suddenly getting shy.

_She's just the cutest little thing._

"Well," Santana started, folding up the onesie and putting it in the cart. "I think it's adorable." Brittany's cheeks and the tips of her ears turned a light shade of red. Santana didn't notice.

They walked down to the next aisle. "You still feeling cold?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. Santana took off her jacket and held it out for Brittany to take. "You wouldn't be so cold if you didn't get lost in the frozen foods aisle." Santana laughed.

Brittany smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"It's cool. So, tell me about yourself, Pierce." Santana said, picking up a few bottles of Coke and putting them in the cart.

"You already know pretty much everything about me."

"No. I know, I mean, what do you like? Favourite colour? Stuff like that."

"Oh. Well. Uh... I really like every single colour, I mean, I don't think it's very fair to choose just one. That's fascism." Santana looked at Brittany, searching for a sign that she was joking.

Brittany looked deadly serious.

"Britt, don't you mean favouritism?" Santana corrected, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. That's it." Brittany said, seemingly embarrassed by her mistake.

Santana chuckled because _adorable. _"Who's your favourite singer?"

"Oh that's easy. Michael Jackson." Santana looked at the blonde in awe for a moment.

"You know, Brittany S. Pierce, I think I may be in love with you." Brittany's heart stopped for a second. "I absolutely _adore _Michael Jackson."

Brittany cleared her throat. "Oh... um... Yeah. Me too." Santana gave her a questioning look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup. Fine. I'm fine. I'm gonna go look... Over there..." Brittany said, walking off before Santana had the chance to say anything else. She just shrugged and carried on down the aisles.

* * *

Twenty minutes later with some useless shopping done, Santana felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. When she realised who it was, she relaxed slightly. "Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Santana, they have Oreos!" The blonde practically screamed.

"Jesus Christ Britt," Santana said, pulling away and turning to face Brittany. "I think you're a bit over excited, they're just Oreo's." She laughed.

"Sorry... I just really love them."

"Don't apologise, go and get a few packets and we'll get you some clothes... And a phone."

"Oh San, please, you don't have to do that, you've done enough for me already." Brittany whined.

"Shut up and let me buy you stuff." Santana smiled and walked off.

Brittany just sighed and followed.

At the checkout, the cashier looked at Brittany funny when she quickly grabbed the onesie after it had been scanned. Santana didn't miss it.

"You got a problem?" Santana said, stepping in front of Brittany who was now sitting in the cart, admiring her new clothing product.

The cashier leaned over the conveyer belt and whispered, "Isn't she a bit too old for rainbows and unicorns?"

_This fucking bitch._

"Are you judging her?" Santana asked, gesturing to the blonde in the cart who was now looking at the scene in front of her. "'Cause if you are, I _will _go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"San, come on, let's go." Brittany said, getting out the cart and grabbing Santana's hand. Santana took her bags and started walking off, but not before sending the cashier a glare.

"This is discrimination!" Santana shouted over her shoulder. "I can get you fired!"

"Santana please, can we go?" Brittany pleaded.

Santana sighed, "Fine, let's get out of here. This place is shit anyway." Brittany just giggled and dragged Santana out to the car.

* * *

"Britt, didn't she bother you?" Santana asked. By now it was 1:15am and they were on their way back to Santana's house.

"Who?"

"That cashier bitch."

"Yeah, kinda. I was more concerned about you judging me for getting one with rainbows and unicorns on it, I didn't expect it from a cashier." Brittany sighed. Santana looked on sympathetically.

"I'd never judge you for anything, Brittany. Anyway, I think it looks cute on you, as do all your other clothes." Santana smiled.

Brittany giggled, face tinged a light red. "You said that already, San."

"It's the truth." Santana stated.

They sat in silence on the ride back, stealing glances at each other at every open opportunity.

* * *

Santana had struggled for a good ten minutes with the keys before finally opening the front door, dropping off the bags in the kitchen, and grabbing Brittany's shopping.

"Mami! We're home! Shopping's in the kitchen!" Santana shouted as she walked up the stairs to her room with Brittany in tow.

Brittany wasn't really paying attention when she heard a loud thump, looking a step above her to find Santana sprawled out on the landing with the bags.

"Oh my God San, are you okay?" Brittany asked, concerned, rushing to the Latina's side.

"Sweet lord Jesus Christ. _Fuck_ that hurt." Santana said, sitting up, rubbing at her forehead. Brittany took Santana's hands down and saw that there was already a bruise starting to form.

"Go to your room, San, I'll bring the rest of the bags in." Santana got up, mumbling something in Spanish and walked off to her room.

Brittany walked in a few minutes later clad in her adorable onesie with a packet of Oreos and some milk, set them down on the bedside table and joined Santana on the bed. "Rubbing your forehead like that won't help, San."

"But it hurts." Santana whined. Brittany laughed because _cute._

"Shall I get you some painkillers or something?"

"No thanks Britt. It'll pass." Silence. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay." Brittany skimmed the DVD's from the bed. "OOOH! Can we watch _Kyss Mig?"_

"Uh... Sure, but its in Swedish. You don't mind subtitles do you? Its a great film."

"Cool. Lets watch it!"

Santana laughed, got up and put the DVD in. "WOO! YEAH! _KYSS MIG!"_

"Britt calm down." Santana said through her giggles.

"Sorry." Santana then felt a light weight on her shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Oh my God. That film was perfect." Brittany said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Santana sniffed. "I know. The blonde was so hot."

"She was." Brittany yawned.

"Tired Britt?"

"A little." She replied. "Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Not at all."

_Yes._

Brittany got up, stretched and smiled sleepily. "Goodnight Sanny."

Santana got up and turned everything off. "Night Britt."

Brittany just about opened the door when, "Wait."

"Yeah?"

Santana got shy, suddenly finding her duvet cover very fascinating. "I just... I wanted..." She sighed and Brittany smirked. She loved nervous Santana. "Will you lie with me? I mean, you don't-"

Brittany cut her off. "Okay." She laughed. Santana sighed in relief.

Brittany took her place next to Santana, both on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Does your head still hurt?" A concerned Brittany asked.

"A little bit." Came the reply.

Brittany leaned up, head resting on her hand, looking down at Santana. She started to lean forward and Santana's heart stopped for a second. Her breath hitched when Brittany's hot breath hit her face. The blonde then leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Santana's temple.

Santana could just about give a grateful smile.

"My mom always did that to me when I was in pain. Any better?"

Santana winced. "Not really." Brittany sighed, feeling sympathetic.

She leaned down and placed a quick peck on Santana's lips.

Santana, caught off guard, nearly had a heart attack.

"Night Sanny." Brittany said, lying back down, grabbing Santana's hand under the blanket and intertwining their fingers. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.

Santana couldn't move.

_Sweet dreams indeed._

* * *

**I apologise for the wait and the possible shittiness of this chapter. I've been really busy with school and stuff so...**

**Anyway, reviews; always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Santana woke up around ten in the morning to an unusual feeling on the right side of her body.

_Oh my fuck I'm paralysed._

The Latina, still half asleep, looked to her right to find blonde hair sprawled across her chest.

_What the-_

_..._

_..._

_... _

_Oh._

_Brittany._

Santana smiled, and tried to relax, considering the dead weight on her side, remembering how sweet Brittany had been after she'd hit her head.

_Oh shit my head._

The brunette carefully slid out of bed and rushed to the mirror to see a huge bruise had formed. She sighed, knowing there was pretty much nothing she could do about it. She couldn't cover it up because she owned absolutely zero makeup products. Maybe a hat would do it for today.

She took a moment to study the sleeping blonde in her bed.

_How have I met such a genuinely lovely girl like Brittany?_

_I must have done something right in life._

_Lol._

She shook her head to rid her mind of her thoughts and decided to head downstairs, leaving Brittany to sleep for a while longer. She couldn't keep the grin off her face even when she got in the living room where her parents were sitting watching TV.

Santana's mother gave Mario a knowing look. "Did you have a nice sleep mija?" Santana's grin instantly faded as her cheeks turned a light red.

"Uh... Y-yeah. Why?" She managed to choke out.

"Well, when I came in to check on you earlier, you seemed pretty comfy with Brittany." Mrs. Lopez smirked, Mario nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't look at me like that. Nothing happened okay. I only met her a few days ago." Santana explained.

"Could be love at first sight, Santana." Her mom said dreamily.

Santana cringed. "Seriously, mom? You believe in that?"

"Well. Not until I met your father." Marie replied, looking at her husband lovingly.

Santana got up and quickly left the room before she had to endure the sappy story of how her parents met. Again. She went back up to her room with two glasses of orange juice to find Brittany sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. _And adorably._

Santana smiled, walking up to her bed. "Morning, Blue."

Brittany looked up at her, confused. "Blue?"

"Yeah. You're eyes are like, a crazy blue. Easy new nickname."

"Oh." Brittany said, grinning like an idiot. "I like it."

"Good." Santana replied, sitting down opposite Brittany, legs crossed. "So, what do you wanna do today?" She asked, handing the blonde a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks. Maybe just relax or something? You know, watch some movies, play some games?"

_Make out. _Santana thought.

_Wait. What._

"Uh. Yeah su-sure. Sounds good." She stuttered. _God damn it._

"Cool."

* * *

The weekend, and the two following weeks had gone by smoothly. No bother from Georgia or anyone else at school. Just all the usual really, but it was much better with Brittany by Santana's side.

Santana had introduced Brittany to the New Directions and she instantly got on with Mike. They both had a passion for dancing. It made Santana laugh when Brittany sat down next to her and whispered something about hating Rachel. She had no trouble at all with getting along with everyone else. They all loved her.

_Who can blame them?_

But around three weeks after Brittany had started at McKinley, something truly upset her and Santana stood none of it.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the Spanish room, having been separated by Mr. Schue for the non-stop talking. The lesson had started off fairly well, with them both locking eyes and making each other laugh every chance they got. Brittany was moved next to a jock and Santana was keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't start anything, and so was Puck by the looks of it. Even though Santana hated not sitting next to Brittany, sitting next to Puck wasn't all too bad either.

Santana was on her third question from some text book when Mr. Schue had to excuse himself from the class to speak to a student in trouble in private. And with the class being the immature assholes they are, started messing about, throwing paper, shouting, just being idiots in general. Santana looked over to Brittany and considered going over to her, but she looked fine, still getting on with her work. But it was the obnoxiously loud jock who she was mainly keeping an eye on.

When the douche jock went to his friends' desk, Santana took a moment to catch up with Puck, but that was short lived when she heard Brittany from across the room.

"Please! Give it back!" Santana looked over and saw the jock with his other friend playing catch with what looked like a black wallet. Brittany looked distressed. That done it for Santana.

She got up, knocking over her chair in the process. The noise of another chair scraping against the floor mad her glace back, seeing Puck get up with a look of pure anger on his face. They both charged towards the two jocks and shoved them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Puck snarled as Santana tried desperately to retrieve the wallet from one of the football players.

"Oh you know. Just playing around." They laughed. One of them looked at Brittany's desk to see her book covered in little doodles of unicorns. "Hey look everyone! The retard loves unicorns!" This caught everyone's attention and they all laughed, causing Brittany to sink down in her chair, but irking Santana and Puck even more.

"Give her the stuff back now, Karofsky." Santana practically growled.

"Or what?" He replied, opening up the black wallet thing and pulling out a Polaroid picture. The class was silent now, except for Rachel at the back who whispered something about Mr. Schue to Artie but no one paid any attention to her.

Karofsky studied the picture before flipping it around to show Brittany. "Awww. Is this mommy and daddy?" He asked, sarcastically, with a smug little grin on his shit-ugly face. He and Azimio laughed.

Brittany looked up. "Please. Just give it back."

"Give her the picture back you asshole!" Santana knew how important this picture must be to Brittany.

"Why the hell is it so important to get a fucking picture back?! Aw, are they going through a divorce?" His voiced laced with patronisation.

Santana pushed him. "And why is it so fucking hard for you to give her the picture back?!"

Karofsky just laughed and done what any other cold hearted bastard would do.

He ripped the picture in half, scrunched the pieces up and threw it a Brittany, making her break down in tears.

That was it for Santana and Puck.

Santana took a step forward and punched Karofsky in his ugly, smug face, causing him to stumble back.

Everyone in the room was in shock. Santana, the usually shy, quiet and hard working student, punched one of the biggest jocks in the school.

Azimio went to lunge at Santana but Puck got a punch in just in time, sending the fat ass jock to the floor. Puck kicked him in the stomach once before turning round and surprising Karofsky with another punch in the face. This sent him into a bit of a daze, so Santana took this as a chance to push him, knowing it would topple him over. He fell, and once on the floor, Santana kicked him in the balls, leaving him groaning in pain.

Santana crouched down beside Karofsky. "I swear to God, you do anything like this again, you _will_ get much worse than this. Cold hearted asshole like you and fat ass over there deserve all the pain in the world, and if I find out that you've been near Brittany, or even looked at her again, I _will_ hurt you. Much much worse than this. And when Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans find out about this, there's no doubt they're also going to want to murder you as much as I do." She got up, landed one last kick to his stomach and turned round to find Rachel comforting Brittany, who was holding the scrunched up picture tightly in her hands.

"Thanks, Berry, I got it from here." She said quietly. Rachel nodded and went back to her own seat.

"Puck, I'm gonna take Britt to calm down. Can you please just figure out a way to get those two lumps out of the class before Mr. Schue gets back?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He gave Brittany the best hug he could. It was hard considering she was now full on sobbing. He got to Santana and gave her a hug. "Will you be okay with her?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed.

"Okay. I love you, San. Just make sure she's okay."

"I will. Love you too Puck." She said as they pulled away. She looked around the classroom to see everyone staring. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!" They all went back to their work and Santana turned to Brittany, who was still sobbing. "Britt." She said softly. "Come on. Let's go." Brittany just nodded and got up. Santana gathered their bags, slung an arm around Brittany's shoulders and walked out, towards the car park.

As soon as they got in Santana's car, Brittany got in the back seat and broke down completely, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face. Santana was instantly by her side, pulling the blonde close and just holding her, whispering countless 'I'm here's' as Brittany clung to her tightly.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Brittany stopped crying, now clutching the picture close to her chest, with Santana making soothing patterns on her back almost sending her to sleep.

"This was the only thing I had left of them." She said, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"I'll fix it."

"Promise?"

Santana held out her pinky to Brittany, who took it. "I promise."

"You didn't have to beat those guys up, Sanny. I just wanted my picture back."

"They deserved it. And they called you a retard."

"Well, I guess I am."

Santana leaned back and looked Brittany in the eye. "How?"

"Well, I mean, I'm stupid. I thought the capital of Ohio was O."

"That was a legitimate answer."

"I thought the new Irish kid was a leprechaun." Brittany deadpanned.

"That's just your creative imagination Britt. Not a lot of people may understand what you mean half the time, but I do. I understand you. It's intriguing. You're a genius, Brittany. And anyone who doesn't notice it is just really stupid. And that is one thing you're not. You are _not_ stupid Brittany S. Pierce. I can promise you that."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"But you're the only one who thinks that." Brittany sighed sadly, looking down in shame.

"No I'm not. My parents know it. Quinn, Sam and Puck know it. The whole glee club knows it. And one day, the whole world is gonna know it too."

Brittany looked at Santana adoringly before pulling her in for a tight hug. Santana placed a soft kiss on the blonde's head and kept her lips there for a few seconds before pulling away. "You wanna take the rest of the day off and watch movies?"

Brittany grinned. "Yes please." They got out of the car and walked round to the two front seats, intertwining their hands over the centre console when they got in.

Santana started the engine. "Hey, Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a genius."

Brittany smiled that beautiful smile.

"I know."

* * *

**Hola. I'm not too sure about this chapter, the idea for it just kinda came out of nowhere, but anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey, San?" Brittany called from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Santana walked into the kitchen still in her pyjama's.

It had already been two days since the whole Karofsky and Azimio incident and Santana had taped up Brittany's family picture and allowed her to stick it on the wall in her bedroom.

"When's your birthday?"

Santana shot her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Oh." Brittany grinned. "I'm making a calendar for everyone's birthdays."

Santana laughed. "Cute. Mine's next year, January 12th. Where did you get all this colouring stuff anyway?" She asked, walking up behind Brittany to look at the rather colourful calendar.

"I asked your mom and she found felt tips and stuff for me."

"Ah right. Your birthday's tomorrow?" Brittany nodded. "You're gonna be nineteen?"

"Yup. I guess I'll have to start looking for a job. I can finally get out of you and your family's way then." Brittany forced a laugh.

Santana felt disappointment rush through her. "You don't have to go anywhere Britt. And you don't have to get a job just yet, I mean, you're not a real student at school anyway so they're not keeping track of your birthday. No one has to know you're over eighteen."

Brittany smiled sadly. "I think I've already overstayed my welcome, San."

"You know you've overstayed your welcome when I say so."

"When's that gonna be?" Brittany asked, curious.

"Well, after I talk to my parents tonight, hopefully never." And with that, Santana walked back up to her room to get changed.

"Wait. What did you just say?" It was a waste of breath as Santana had already left and heard absolutely nothing. Brittany raced after her and barged into the brunettes room. Santana was going through her closet for something to wear. "Santana."

"Mhm." Santana urged, not turning around.

"What did you say?"

"Britt." Santana sighed, standing up and facing the blonde. "Do you really wanna leave?"

Brittany just stood there, not saying anything. She wanted to stay. She really did. She liked Santana and her parents and friends. She liked going to school and feeling like a normal teenager. But she didn't want to impose. She didn't want to seem like a freeloader.

Santana took this silence as a no. "Exactly." She reached out and took Brittany's hands in her own. "So please, _please_, let me talk to my parents. _Please._"

Brittany sighed. She felt happy. _Extremely _happy when she was with Santana. But this was all just too much. "Santana. I'd love to but-"

"No buts. You're staying. Okay?"

Brittany knew Santana would never back down from this. Ever. "Okay..."

"Okay?"

Brittany giggled. "Okay... But you still need to ask your parents. I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"I'll talk to them now."

Brittany panicked. "What? San no, not yet." It was useless, Santana was already making her way downstairs. Brittany followed her down to the kitchen, where Santana's parents were looking at her homemade calendar. She looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Is this what you wanted the colouring pens for, Brittany?" She heard Santana's mom ask. She looked up and nodded. "It's really nice. Love the unicorns. But you only had yours and Santana's birthdays down so I took the liberty of adding mine and Mario's. I hope you don't mind." Marie smiled kindly.

Brittany grinned, now feeling proud of her work. "No. That's fine. The more birthdays the better."

"Uh mom, dad, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Santana spoke up. Brittany felt her heart rate speed up. She was most definitely nervous. She didn't know whether they were going to let her stay.

"Okay." Her father replied, taking a seat next to his wife at the kitchen island. "What's going on? Are you in love?"

"What? No dad. I just wanted to know if-" Santana couldn't think of any ways to word her question. "Well, Brittany's been here for a while now and I really like her being here. Um, I now consider her one of my best friends. And I know for a fact that you guys like her too." As this was all going on, Brittany was standing near the doorway feeling extremely awkward, not knowing whether to join them or run up to Santana's room.

She decided to stay in the doorway.

"So I was just wondering, uh- could she, you know." Santana let out a frustrated sigh at herself._ Get it together Lopez._ "Can she move in with us?"

Her parents both looked at Brittany, and then at each other, not bothering to hide the grin that spread across their faces. "Of course!" Santana's mom replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She practically lives here now anyway, and she's a joy to be around." Marie walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug. Brittany happily reciprocated.

"Thank you so much." The blonde whispered. She pulled away. "Are you sure you don't mind? I can get a job or something and pay you."

"Nope." Mario chipped in. "Not necessary. It would be a pleasure to have you here." He said, enveloping Brittany in yet another hug.

Brittany could feel herself tearing up. Santana noticed this and wrapped an arm around the taller girls' waist. "Brittany? What's wrong? Do you not wanna live here anymore?"

The blonde sniffed before giving her best smile. "No. I do. I do wanna stay it's just that... I finally feel like someone cares about me."

"Everyone in this room does. You're smart, caring and very creative." Santana laughed. "We're lucky to have you here."

Marie looked on with a hand over her heart, almost in tears herself. "Family hug!" She shouted.

"Oh my god mom..."

"Santana, your girlfr- your friend is crying. Now, I said family hug." Santana gave her mom a questioning look but shrugged it off and decided to join the hug.

With Santana's, Marie's and Mario's arms wrapped around her, Brittany felt safe. She felt like she had a family now. And it felt great.

If Brittany was in this situation a few years ago, she'd feel guilty for being happy with another family. She'd feel like she was betraying her parents. But now, she understands that they would want her to be happy and to not be alone.

"Okay, mom, dad. As much as I appreciate you guys letting Britt live with us, I really wanna go out. You guys bore me." Both parents laugh and release the two girls, allowing them to go upstairs.

"Thanks again Mr and Mrs Lopez!" Brittany shouted over her shoulder. Santana's mom laughed.

"When is she going to start calling us by our first names? She's been here for just over three weeks and we still have to remind her everyday."

Mario laughed. "Oh." He started. "You have definitely lost that bet. Three weeks have gone by, no date. I'm still in for the fifty dollars." And with that, Mario walked into the living room, leaving Marie to sulk at her loss.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Santana asked. They were already sitting in the car, but with no destination. Brittany had that cute scrunchy face thing going on as she tried to think of something.

"Oh I know! Can we go feed the ducks?"

Santana laughed at the cuteness. "Of course."

After a quick stop at the grocery store for some bread, they were sitting on a bench at the local park. Brittany hadn't stopped laughing at the ducks, the way they walk and the sounds they make and Santana couldn't help but blurt out, "You're adorable."

Brittany just ducked her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks and mumbled a quick thank you before saying, "Tell me about yourself."

"You know everything about me."

"I know nothing about you. You know everything about me." Brittany argued.

"Okay." Santana sighed as she threw a piece of bread at a duck _accidentally._

"San!" The blonde scolded.

"It was an accident. I promise."

"Apologise to Mr. Duck."

"What? No, Britt. It's fine, see." Santana gestured to the duck which was now in the water bobbing away.

"Quick before it leaves!"

"Brittany. No." Santana looked to where the duck was a minute ago. "See it's gone now."

"I'm mad at you." Brittany pouted. "But you're still so hot." She mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothi- nothing." The blonde stuttered. "So tell me about yourself." She regained her composure.

"My name is Santana Marie Lopez. I am eighteen years of age."

"San, don't be silly." The blonde giggled. "I know that already."

"Ugh. Okay. My favourite colours are red and blue. My favourite all time entertainer is Michael Jackson."

"Amen sister." That made Santana laugh.

"I'm a senior at McKinley high, graduating in three months. I'm in the glee club because I love to sing My best friends are Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. Umm." Santana trailed off trying to think of something else to say. "Oh, and I'm a nerd." She finished.

"You look like a nerd too."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, it's adorable and all, with you in your shirts and sweater vests and those cute glasses." Santana just laughed and they sat there for a while, Santana watching Brittany feed the ducks and just basking in each others presence.

"San, can we go home. I'm kinda cold."

_Home._

"Of course."

They were walking back to the car hand in hand when Santana remembered something.

_Brittany's birthday tomorrow and you have no fucking idea what to get her. Get you shit together Lopez._

_You'll think of something._

"Britt, what would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh. Um. I honestly don't want anything. I don't care for presents as long as I spend my birthday with people I care about. So I can't wait to spend my birthday with you." She smiled at Santana sweetly, causing Santana duck her head sheepishly.

"I care about you too." Santana finally said after opening the car door for Brittany.

Brittany smiled and pressed a quick peck to Santana's cheek. Santana was immobile for a moment before realising Brittany was looking at her, so she shook it off and got in the car, starting their short drive home.

* * *

It was 11pm and Brittany and Santana were sitting on Santana's bed, talking about random things. There came a point where Brittany looked at the picture of her and her mom and dad on the bedroom wall and something clicked in Santana's mind.

_Perfect birthday gift._

_Just need to get the picture out of the house without Brittany noticing._

"You tired San?" Brittany asked, noticing Santana had spaced out a bit.

"Oh, yeah, a little. You wanna stay in here or the guest room tonight?"

The whole room swapping thing had become routine and Santana was now kind of used to Brittany sleeping in her bed.

"I think I'll stay in here. If that's okay?"

Santana lay down on her side, facing Brittany. "Of course."

Brittany switched off the light and got into bed. "Goodnight Sanny." She whispered.

"Night Britt-Britt." Brittany smiled at this new nickname.

They said nothing for the next few minutes, just lying in the dark. Santana was looking out the window, watching the small tree on their front lawn sway from side to side. Her little tree show was cut short when she felt Brittany's arm drape over her waist and pull her back into the blondes body before nuzzling her nose in the nape of Santana's neck. Her breath hitched in her throat before relaxing, her back moulding with Brittany's front. She sighed, content, as she started dozing off.

She almost didn't feel the soft kiss pressed to her shoulder blade.

* * *

Santana woke up early. Early being 6am. One half of her body felt cold, the other, warm. Brittany was lying with her head on Santana's chest, a leg draped around the Latina's midsection.

Trying her best not to wake Brittany up, she slid out of bed and got dressed. She looked online the previous night while Brittany was in the shower, for a shop that prints pictures onto bags and t- shirts and what not. She found one, it was just around the corner.

_Getting Brittany a present was going to be easier than I thought._

She wrote a quick note for Brittany in case she woke up and she wasn't there;

_Morning Britt! If you see this... Well... You've obviously woken up. I just wanna wish you a happy birthday on this piece of paper because, well, I'm not there to do it in person... At the moment. Anyway, I can promise you I'll be back by eight. I'm out for a good cause so don't worry. I'll see you in a bit. – Santana x_

And then left one for her parents;

_Hey mom, dad. It's Brittany's birthday today and I would really appreciate it if you made her like, pancakes or something special like that. She loves ducks and I think you have a duck shaped biscuit cutter if you wanna do the pancakes like that. I'll be home in a while, I'm getting Britts' present. – Santana x_

It took Santana three hours to finally finish the shopping. She couldn't help it. She was drawn to so many other shops. She never really took the time to appreciate shopping.

* * *

Santana got home around 9:30am, to find her parents cooking away in the kitchen. She said a quick good morning and noticed a wrapped present on the kitchen counter. She later found out they popped out before Santana woke, obviously remembering Brittany's birthday from the calendar. She went upstairs to the guest room to wrap Brittany's presents and went to her room to find Brittany only just waking up. She slyly placed Brittany's family picture back up on the wall.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"Mornin' San." She replied sleepily.

"Happy birthday!" Santana shouted as she placed the presents on her desk before attacking Brittany with tickles.

"San- Santana I cant- cant breathe!" She laughed.

Santana smiled as she settled beside Brittany on the bed. "What do you wanna do today, birthday girl?"

"Disney movie marathon!" The blonde replied with no hesitation.

"Whatever you want, Britt. But let's get breakfast first."

As if on cue, Marie walked in with a tray full of duck shaped pancakes, Mario in tow, carrying a neatly wrapped present.

"Happy birthday Brittany!" Both parents shouted in unision.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Brittany said, taking the tray Marie had handed to her. Mario placed the present on the foot of the bed and Brittany reached out for it. "Can I open it?"

"Of course!" Mario replied.

She ripped the wrapping paper apart, and took out what looked like a few DVD's. Santana leaned over to see it. _Michael Jackson's Vision, Michael Jackson's This Is It, _and _Moonwalker_. Along with the three DVD's, Brittany pulled out a book_ Moonwalk._

She looked up at Santana's parents in awe. "Santana told us about your mutual love for the king of pop, so we thought we'd get you a few things." Marie explained.

Brittany stood up and wrapped both parents up in a tight hug. "Thank you guys so much. This really means a lot to me."

"It's not a problem."

"We'll let you guys get on with breakfast. Enjoy!" And with that, both parents were out of the room.

"What are those presents San?"

Santana smiled. "You'll see later."

* * *

The whole day went by so fast. Breakfast was lovely and the movie marathon was actually fun. But now was the time for Santana to give Brittany her presents.

They were both on the floor in Santana's bedroom, presents sitting between them.

"I just really hope you like them, Britt."

"I will. Can I open them now?"

"Go ahead."

Brittany went for the box shaped present first, opening it to reveal phone packaging. She opened the box and produced a Samsung Galaxy S4. "Sanny..." She breathed. "You didn't have to."

"I'd been meaning to get you one for a while. It's fine."

Brittany gave her a quick hug and moved on to the next present. A book full of the worlds greatest dancers. Brittany flipped through the pages in awe. "Oh my god, San."

"Just thank me when all presents have been opened." Santana laughed.

Brittany smiled and opened the last present, the biggest one. A grin crept onto her face at this. It was a custom made rainbow striped backpack with Brittany S. Pierce written on it, and genius written underneath, also a few ducks dotted around.

"Open it up." Brittany shot Santana a questioning look but did it anyway. She pulled out a T-shirt that matched her bag, but instead of it being rainbow coloured, it was white. Next she pulled out a duck onesie and admired it for a good few minutes. Santana laughed. Brittany was about to zip the bag back up when Santana stopped her.

"Wait. There's one more thing. It's at the bottom wrapped in the bubble wrap."

Brittany dug her hand in and pulled out a bubble wrapped product. She opened it carefully and tears welled up in her eyes instantly.

"Santana..." She breathed.

In her hands, she was holding her family picture cased in a glass frame. Around the edges, the frame was decorated with a few tiny ducks, unicorns, stars and hearts here and there and at the top, engraved into the glass it read; _Family Is Forever._

Tears were falling freely down Brittany's cheeks now as she looked at the framed picture.

"You can still see the creases from where I taped it up. I apologise for that."

"I don't care. I love this. Thank you so _so_ much Santana. This means the world to me." Brittany got up and placed the picture on Santana's desk. "Can I put it here?"

"Of course."

Brittany then rushed over to Santana, giving her the tightest hug. After standing there holding each other for five minutes, Santana guided them over to the bed and sat down, Brittany still clinging to her.

"This is honestly the best birthday ever. I appreciate everything I've been given."

Santana smiled and placed a soft lingering kiss on Brittany's forehead.

Brittany yawned.

"It's completely fine. You deserve it all." Brittany yawned again. "And now I think it's time to get to bed. You staying in here tonight."

Brittany nodded.

Santana turned off the bedside lamp and faced Brittany, who was already half asleep, eyes still red from crying.

"Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight Santana. I love you."

Santana nearly had a heart attack. Her heart actually stopped.

_She must just mean it in a friendly way... Right?_

_Of course._

_So say it back, dumbass._

"I love you too Britt."

And then silence.

Well, at least until, "Santana?"

Santana's eyes shot open, being met with incredible blue ones, shining in the darkness.

"Yeah, Britt?"

Brittany started leaning forward _slowly._

Santana stopped breathing.

Still leaning forward.

Brittany closed her eyes as did Santana, in anticipation.

Santana felt Brittany's hot breath on her face and then soft lips on her own. It took Santana a few seconds to comprehend but she kissed back. She kissed back and it felt _fucking amazing._

Brittany pulled back and Santana found herself missing the contact. Brittany placed a quick peck to Santana's lips and rested her head on the pillow, watching the Latina.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

**Thank you guys for the follows and favourites, and remember, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Quinn! She fucking kissed me! She kissed me, Quinn!"

"Okay, Santana, calm down. You do realise it's almost three am and you're freaking out over some kiss?" Santana could practically hear the smirk form on Quinn's face. "Wait. Did you kiss her back?"

Santana sighed in frustration and looked behind the sofa in case anyone was sneaking up on her before pulling the phone closer to her ear.

_Why the fuck would someone sneak up on you Lopez? _

_It's two fifty in the fucking morning._

"Of course I kissed back Q!"

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"Is she a good kisser?"

Santana just pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief for a moment. "Are you being serious? Seriously? _Seriously _Quinn?"

"What did I do?"

"_Is she a good kisser?" _Of course she's a fucking good kisser!"

Quinn laughed. "Jesus, San. It was just a question."

"Okay, one: blasphemy. And two: _she _initiated the kiss."

"And?"

"What do you mean _and? _Quinn, I will skin you alive."

"Why are you so angry? You've been in love with this girl since you met her, and now you're pissed because she kissed you? You really confuse me sometimes."

"I'm not pissed and I'm not in love with Brittany."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"I will climb through your bedroom window right now and punch you in the throat."

Quinn visibly winced because _ouch._ "But you are. It's pretty damn obvious."

"How so?"

"Okay, let me ask you this; how do you feel when you're around Britt?"

Santana sighed. She felt so many things when she was around Brittany. "I feel happy. Like, genuinely happy. Not happy as in successfully-insulting-trouty-mouth happy, but, butterflies-in-my-stomach-I-think-I'm-gonna-explode happy. But she's all rainbows and unicorns. I'm probably too boring for her."

"If you were too boring for her, I don't think she would've kissed you."

Santana contemplated this for a minute. "Good point. It's just, she's a toucher. I'm not a toucher." The Latina gasped dramatically. "Oh my God Quinn, she's turned me into a toucher!"

"That's not a bad thing. I could do with a few more hugs from you. But, you make it sound like there is a massive possibility of you falling in love with her if you haven't already." Quinn concluded softly.

Santana knew that Quinn made sense. She knew she needed time to figure out her feelings for Brittany. And she also knew that trying to talk to Brittany about the kiss is going to be super awkward.

"You know, Q, I can actually tolerate you sometimes."

"Love you too, S." Quinn laughed.

"Okay." Santana yawned. "I'm tired as fuck now so I'm gonna go to bed."

"K San, goodnight."

"Wait, Quinn?" Santana asked. "I really appreciate you answering the phone this early in the morning."

Quinn grinned. Santana could tell. "It's cool S, just don't completely freak out. But if you do, I'm here if you need to talk again."

"Thanks. I'm actually gonna go now."

"Night San." And with that, the line went dead.

Santana smiled to herself, feeling much more relieved. Since the first time she and Brittany met, she knew that she just had to have the blonde in her life one way or another. It sounds cliché but it's true. Santana needed someone like Brittany in her life.

She made her way upstairs quickly, albeit quietly. The bedroom door was already half open so she didn't need to worry about it creaking. She walked into to pitch black darkness and nearly had _another_ heart attack at hearing the extra voice in the room.

"Sanny?" Brittany called softly, still probably half asleep. "What are you doing?"

"Uh... hey Britt... I was just um... just getting my- my phone charger."

"What?" The blonde asked, sitting up. "Why?"

"I'm gonna spend the night in the uh- the guest room."

"Why?"

"You just- you look comfy?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"I am. But it's more comfy with you. Please stay?"

Santana looked around and sighed. "Okay." She put her phone on the bedside table as Brittany moved up. She got into bed and Brittany immediately cuddled into her. Santana swore her heart could've burst with love at that moment.

_Love?_

"Night Sanny."

"Goodnight, Britt-Britt."

Santana felt an almost imperceptible kiss to her collarbone before dozing off.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were still asleep when Marie came bounding down the stairs, phone in hand, waving it around like a maniac. She made her way to the kitchen where Mario was reading the newspaper. Marie yanked it out of his hands, and shoved the phone in his face.

The screen was blank.

"Marie... There's nothing there..."

"What?" Marie asked, flipping the phone her way and unlocking it again. "The amount of times Santana has told me how to use this thing, I still forget where the lock button is." She shoved the phone back in his face, the screen now way too bright.

"Whoa, back up. I can't see anything." Mario laughed, taking the phone and holding it at a distance, adjusting his glasses.

On the phone, was a picture taken from a rather awkward angle, but you could tell it was of Santana and Brittany, the previous afternoon, cuddling on the couch watching _Finding Nemo._ "I just remembered this photo; I just had to show someone." She said excitedly.

Mario just chuckled lightly and handed the phone back. "We need to show this to Santana."

"What? No! She'll try to delete it."

"She won't. Trust me."

* * *

"Britt?" Santana called softly as she sat up in bed, cracking her back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey San." Brittany said from Santana's desk. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she took a seat on the bed next to Santana.

Santana immediately blushed and looked down. "Yeah." She mumbled shyly.

Brittany grinned. "Awesome. I just wanted to know how you bring a text up? I think I got one because it migrated." She said with a pout.

"Vibrated, Britt." She corrected softly, taking the phone from Brittany. "You just tap this little icon here." The messaging app came up, notifying Brittany of a text from Santana's mom. "I knew I'd regret giving her your number." She sighed.

"Oooh what is it?"

"Seems to be a picture message..." Santana tapped on the download button and waited for the picture to load up. "Oh my god." Santana breathed.

Brittany squealed in excitement and took the phone from the Latina, studying the picture. "San, we look so cute!"

Santana looked at Brittany, a smile playing on her lips. "Yeah. We do."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Santana?" Marie replied, back turned to Santana as she made her and Brittany's lunch for school.

"What's the picture all about and why didn't you send it to me?"

"I thought you would've deleted it." Marie said simply.

"No." Santana said. "I love it."

Marie turned around, lunch bags in hand and handed them to her daughter. "Get Brittany to send it to you. Did she like it?"

Santana grinned. "Yeah. She did."

* * *

Brittany went to school that day with her new backpack and t-shirt, feeling extremely happy walking through the school halls hand in hand with Santana.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"If there's one family picture in the frame, how is there still one on the bedroom wall?"

"I thought you would've liked to keep one with you, so I got a copy made and put the original back on the wall." Santana explained.

"That's sweet." Brittany smiled, placing a quick kiss on Santana's cheeks. Santana immediately looked down and Brittany took this as a bad sign. "Oh, I'm sorry San."

Santana looked up. "For what?"

"For that- what I just-"

"For a kiss on the cheek? Never apologise to me for doing that." Santana mustered up as much courage as she could, stood in front of Brittany on her tip toes and pecked Brittany on the nose, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

Santana grinned as she reached down to take Brittany's hand again.

"Look at those lesbians! You two disgust me!" Santana turned around, ready to cut a bitch, and her rage just increased when she saw who it was.

"Did I not tell you to stay away, _Georgia_?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! Really just a build up to the next chapter. Don't worry, I think it'll be worth it.**

**Please review if you can :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Did I not tell you to stay away, Georgia?"_

"You may have told me, but that doesn't mean I was going to."

"You know what," Santana started, dropping Brittany's hand and walking closer to Georgia. "You're pathetic. You say we disgust you and call us lesbians as if it were a bad thing? Were you not the one who dated Britt? Were you not the one who fucked half of the Cheerios squad last year? Now, please, go on and tell me, what could possibly disgust anyone even more than a slut like yourself?"

By now, a crowd had gathered around the girls, and Santana nearly laughed when she heard Quinn making her way over.

"Get the fuck out of my way! Move fat ass! I will rip out your hair! Oh hey San, what's-" Quinn cut her sentence short as soon as she saw who her best friend was standing with. "Am I gonna have to choke a hoe because I totally will." She whispered.

"No, Q. I got this." Quinn nodded and walked back to Brittany, who was looking on, hoping for nothing bad to happen. Santana turned back to Georgia. "So, you know, Quinn's here and she won't hesitate before murdering you. I suggest you leave and never breathe in mine or Britt's direction again." She concluded.

Her comment was completely ignored though. "Hey Brittany." Georgia called. "What does that say on your t-shirt? 'Brittany S. Pierce – Genius'? A bit of far from the truth don't you think?" Brittany looked down at her t-shirt, hurt evident on her face, before being replaced with anger.

She looked back up at Georgia and charged towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pushing her back. Georgia's back slammed against the lockers. Hard. And the noise echoed through the hallways. Brittany gripped the girls' collar tighter. Santana looked on in shock, frozen and Quinn was cheering her on. "Punch her in the face Britt! Punch her!"

"I've had enough!" Brittany hissed angrily. "I've had it with being called stupid! I've had it with being called a retard! It's bullying and I will not stand for it. I am smart. I know I am." She let Georgia go with a shove. Her voice cracked on thee last word and she knew she'd start crying sooner or later.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that? What idiot told you that you were smart? I bet they were delusional when they said it."

From the corner of her eye, Brittany could see Santana and Quinn coming to stand beside her. "I told her." Santana said matter-of-factly. "I told her she's smart. She's a fucking genius and you're all too stupid to see it. Anyone in glee club, or anyone who knows Brittany as well as I do can agree with me."

At hearing this, Mike, Rachel, Tina and Artie all stepped forward- well, Artie wheeled forward but same difference- ready to back up Santana's statement. They stood behind Britt, Santana and Quinn, all watching Georgia with amusement as she steadily grew more fearful.

"She'll always be smarter than you. _Always._ And don't you forget it." Santana finished.

Georgia looked around, seeing that everyone was staring at her and said the next thing that came to her mind. "God, anyone would think you're in love with her or something."

Santana's eyes widened comically as all eyes were now on her. She looked around at the students' intrigued expressions. She looked at Brittany who whispered to her. "San, can we go? Please?"

Santana shook her head, a look of pure determination on her face. She faced Georgia who was sporting a smug smile, thinking she'd rendered the Latina speechless.

"So what if I was in love with Brittany?" She heard a few gasps from the crowd, but that didn't faze her. "I'm not saying that I am, and I'm not saying I'm not. I'm saying, how can you not love her? She's smart. She's genuine. And she's happy all the time."

Georgia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How can anyone love someone like her?" By now, Brittany had a few tears cascading down her face. She wanted to run away so badly. She was so embarrassed and hurt. But she didn't want to leave Santana, so she stood between Quinn and Tina who both linked an arm through each of Brittany's, trying to comfort her.

Santana narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Georgia looked at Santana for a moment, as if she were studying her, and then, over Santana's shoulder, diverted her gaze over to Brittany who was still looking down. "Remember when I asked you out on a date for the first time?"

This seemed to have caught the blonde's attention because she looked up, but done nothing in response.

"Yeah, remember that Brittany?" She asked again. Santana turned her attention to Brittany who was looking as Georgia with pleading eyes. She looked embarrassed enough as it is, so Santana was about to cut Georgia with her vicious words when, "You cried. You cried when I asked you out on a date because no one else had before and you said you were being pathetic. I said you weren't. Now come to think of it, it really was." Santana saw red. Especially when the crowd of started laughing and pointing.

The Latina didn't bother turning to see Brittany. She was too engrossed in making her fist collide with Georgia's jaw with a crack. The girl fell to the floor and the students went silent. Georgia soon got back up and tried to land a punch to Santana's face, but Santana caught her wrist in the process and started twisting it. Georgia cried out in pain, begging for Santana to stop the twisting, but she didn't stop. "Now listen to me you bitch, you ever humiliate or hurt Britt again _I swear to god_ I will probably get myself expelled for what I'll do." Santana was just about to twist some more when Quinn stage whispered something about Mr. Schue coming over.

Santana quickly released the girls' wrist and rubbed her left cheek vigorously, making it a dark shade of red. No one bothered to move as they all looked on in confusion. Georgia was still standing there tending to her wrist, oblivious to what Santana was doing. The Latina suddenly clapped her hands together once before crying out in pain. She covered her still red cheek with her hand just as Mr. Schue made his way through the crowd, which slowly dissipated, not wanting to get in trouble.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Santana pointed at Georgia and started fake crying, burying her face in Brittany's neck. The blonde, so utterly confused as to what was going on, tentatively rubbed circled on Santana's back, crying for real herself. Quinn must've known what Santana was up to because she spoke up. "That girl just slapped Santana for no reason. A completely unprovoked attack, Mr. Schue!" Quinn exclaimed, seemingly exasperated.

Mr. Schue turned to Georgia who was shocked at what was going on. "Is this true?" He asked.

"What! No! Can you not see the mark on my face? Or how red my wrist is from her twisting it?!"

Mr. Schue seemed to have completely ignored her, ushering her down the hall to Figgins' office. "Santana, I think it'd be wise to go to class now. I'll see you in glee."

* * *

Santana bid her quick goodbyes to Mike, Rachel, Tina and Artie and took off to the bathroom with Brittany and Quinn. As soon as the door opened, Brittany ran inside to the furthest stall, locked herself in and cried. This broke Santana's heart. Quinn looked sympathetic.

"Q, do you mind if I try and talk her , um, alone... please?" Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded, completely understanding, and tried to say bye to Britt, but got no response. She gave Santana a hug and promised to scalp Georgia if she saw her.

"It's ok Quinn. Just let me do that." The brunette laughed and released her best friend. "I appreciate you being there for Brittany. I really do."

Quinn's face turned serious. "San, I know she's special to you, hell, the whole school knows how special she is to you, I mean, even Puck's noticed, and we know that takes a lot." Both girls chuckled lightly. "So, just don't do anything stupid. Keep her close." And with that, Quinn left.

Santana stared at the door dumbfounded for a moment. Brittany was most definitely special to her. _So _damn special.

_Get back to Britt you shit head._

Santana did as she told herself and walked over to the stall occupied by Brittany. She knocked on the door three times, only to hear a loud sob in response.

"Britt-Britt, please let me in. It's empty in here. I won't let anyone come in." She said as she went over to the main door and locked it. She walked back to the stall and leaned her forehead against the door. "Brittany?"

Still nothing.

Santana sighed, sliding to the floor to sit down, waiting.

* * *

It was silent for a good ten minutes before Brittany finally spoke up. "You can leave now if you want to, Santana. I'm pathetic. I know. Everyone was right, I am stupid. I'm too stupid for you, so please, if you're gonna leave, just do it now."

The brunette was actually rendered speechless for a minute, staring at the stall door in disbelief. How could Brittany even think that Santana was going to leave her? No way in hell was she leaving for anything.

Santana got up from the cold tiled floor and Brittany could hear, thinking the Latina was leaving, she let out another sob followed by a fresh wave of tears, because of course she didn't want her to actually leave. Santana leaned her forehead against the door again, knowing exactly what she wanted to say, but not knowing _how_ to say it.

Santana sighed. "Brittany, I'm not leaving." Brittany let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. "I'm not going to leave you. So please, _please_, come out and let me help you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I can promise you this now. Just- just come out. The door's locked and no one can get in. Just come out and... and I'll hold you. I'll hold you and I won't let you go. Never. You don't have to say anything, just let me hold you." Santana heard a click and she stepped back and the next thing she knew, a sobbing Brittany was in her arms.

Santana slowly sank to the floor, pulling Brittany onto her lap and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "It's gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here and I'm never leaving you."

Brittany lifted her head from the crook of Santana's neck. "You promise?" Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's childish traits.

"I promise." Santana said, wrapping her pinky around Brittany's.

Brittany's tears subsided and they were sitting in a comfortable silence. Well, until Santana broke it.

"Britt, my legs have kinda gone numb. Can you get up a sec?" Brittany nodded, got up and watched as Santana moved back so her back was resting against the wall, and spread her legs slightly. Santana gestured for Brittany to sit between her legs and she happily obliged. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and Brittany took a hold of Santana's fingers and started playing with them as if they were the most fascinating things ever.

"I really like being like this with you, Sanny." Brittany said.

"Me too. It's nice." Santana smiled. It was _really_ nice being this close to Brittany. "Britt, I need to tell you something."

_I'm in love with you._

Brittany stopped playing with Santana's fingers linked them with hers, resting them on her stomach. "What's up?"

Santana looked up for a moment, praying she had the courage to go on. She was about to tell Brittany how she felt. The school toilets may not be the best place to do it, but it's now or never.

"I've really loved spending these past five, nearly six weeks with you. You've made me smile and laugh more than I ever have in my life and I love it. I lo- I really like you Brittany. When you kissed me, I just- I don't know. I felt butterflies, hell, there were even fireworks. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and this is all new to me. But this unfamiliar feeling you're making me feel, I love it. It feels fucking great, like anything is possible."

Santana stopped for a second, trying to figure out how to word the rest of her little speech when Brittany turned around, kneeling between Santana's legs. They just simply stared into each other's eyes for a minute, seeing so many unspoken emotions. Brittany lifted her right hand to stroke Santana's cheek softly. She moved her hand to Santana's jaw line, her thumb lightly tracing over the Latina's plump bottom lip. She leaned in, stopping a mere two inched from Santana's face, waiting for her permission, waiting for her to close the gap, and so she did.

The kiss was soft, their lips moving slowly against one another. Santana felt like she was flying, she felt impossibly light in that moment and the strong urge to mutter those three words came back. Although she'd said it before, she knew that this would be like the first time, but they had only known each other for nearly six weeks. It's too fast. You can't fall in love with someone in the space of five weeks.

Can you?

_Love at first sight._

That was something Santana had always been sceptical about. She was one of those 'don't believe it 'till you see it' people, except, she could _feel_ this. The way authors described love in books, she could feel it. The way movies depicted love, she could feel it. The way her mother recalls the day she and her father met and what she felt, she could feel it. All of it.

She felt like there was a rabble of butterflies in her stomach every time she saw her, even every time she heard her. Her whole body would be taken over by warmth at just one simple touch. She can't stop thinking about her, although they're with each other all the time. Even if Brittany goes to the grocery store around the corner, she can't help but miss her.

_"You know you're in love because you can't get to sleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr Suess._

This wasn't just a simple crush that would go away.

Santana was in love with Brittany.

_But does Brittany love me back?_

_She's said it before but, is she _in _love with me?_

Santana pulled away from the kiss only to be met with the adorableness of Brittany's still puckered lips and closed eyes. She laughed and stroked Brittany's cheek softly. Brittany's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Go out with me."

_Wait. What._

"I mean- will you, uh- will you go on a date with me?"

Brittany smiled even wider if possible and squealed in excitement. "Of course!" She all but shouted, and wrapped the Latina in a tight embrace.

The held each other for the next few minutes when Brittany pulled back to find herself looking into Santana's eyes again.

"I love you." She whispered.

Santana was dumbstruck so Brittany carried on. "I love you, Santana. I'm _in_ love with you. I'm pretty sure I have been since we first met. You're just- you're so beautiful, inside and out. I know it's only been five weeks or whatever, but I don't care. I get this tingly feeling all over my body when I'm with you, like I'm high or something. I imagine that's what being high feels like. It's awesome. When we hold hands in public, I feel proud. I feel proud when I'm with you. That's the only way I can explain it. I felt proud to call you my friend and now I'm super proud to say I love you. I understand that you may not love me the way I love you… yet, but that's cool. I'll let you figure that out. I'll give you time and space, whatever you need. I just- I love you."

Santana hadn't realized until now that she had tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't even try to wipe them away. Brittany did it for her. The one simple touch of wiping away a few tears, so small, yet so loving.

Santana smiled through her tears. "I don't need time or space, Brittany. I love you too. So much."

* * *

**Helloo! Um, so I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow, so I hope you enjoyed this one. Who doesn't love a love declaration?**

**Anyway, please do review, I'd really appreciate it, thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: There are mentions of non-sexual abuse in this chapter, nothing too extreme though.**

* * *

"Santana, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." Both girls giggled as they walked out of glee club to Santana's car. The day had gone fairly smooth, Georgia got suspended and no one even told on Santana.

Neither Brittany nor Santana told Quinn, Puck or Sam about their love confession in the toilets, wanting to wait to get all three friends together to tell them instead.

So they planned a sleepover.

"San, are you absolutely sure you want this sleepover, I mean, you seemed kinda reluctant when I suggested it."

Santana shook her head. "I'm fine, I was kinda hesitant at first because I know what Puck's like with pulling pranks during the night, but it's cool. It'll be fun. I'll ask my parents first, and then I'll give them a call."

"San?" Santana hummed for her to go on. "Are you gonna tell your parents about us?"

Santana didn't even need to think before answering. "If it's okay with you, I really wanna tell them today. It's just that, they're really supportive of me and my choices and they're always happy when someone makes me happy." Brittany nodded, grinning and rocking on the balls of her feet while she waited for Santana to find the keys to the car.

"That's completely fine. I can't wait to tell them either."

"Awesome." Santana smiled. "You know, Britt," She started as she opened the car door for Brittany, "I really love watching you dance. The way you move so gracefully, it's crazy. If I ever tried any of those dance moves you pull off, I'm pretty sure I'd face plant the floor every time." Santana laughed. Brittany smiled shyly and mumbled a quiet thank you before pecking Santana on the cheek and getting in the car.

"You're a really amazing singer, you know. Your voice is so beautiful. Very sexy."

"Thank you, Britt." Santana smiled, blushing.

* * *

"Mami, papi, can we talk to you?" Santana asked her parents, who were sitting in the living room watching some random black and white movie.

They paused the TV and sat up straight. "Of course, Santana."

Santana looked at Brittany apprehensively and smiled when the blonde gave her a slight nod. She took Brittany's hand and sat down, intertwining them on her lap. Santana's parents saw this action and looked at each other with sly, knowing smiles. Neither Brittany nor Santana noticed.

"Uh, as you guys know, we have been spending a lot of time together- me and Brittany I mean, and-"

"I love your daughter." Brittany interrupted, grinning.

Marie and Mario looked at the couple, expecting either of them to elaborate.

"I know its fast, but I love her. She's been kind, caring and she's just a beautiful person. Santana tells me I'm a genius, and before, I would never have believed it, but now, I do. I believe in myself because Santana believes in me too. I've never ever had someone believe in me as much as my parents did until I met Santana. She even got me a backpack and t-shirt made." Brittany laughed, as did everyone else. "And she sticks up for me. I never ask her to, but she does it anyway because she's selfless, and I love that about her."

Brittany turned her head to face Santana, who was looking at her adoringly, teary eyed. "I love you too, Britt-Britt." She breathed shakily. Santana turned to her parents to see her mother also crying tears of happiness as her dad looked on with the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't really know what to say apart from I love Brittany so much and I've never felt this way about anyone before." Santana felt a light kiss on her temple and closed her eyes at the contact. By now, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Marie sniffed and stood up, wiping away a few tears. "Oh god, you two are so adorable. You've even got Mario crying." She laughed as Mario stood up, wiping at tears of his own.

"We're very happy for both of you." He said as Marie nodded eagerly in agreement. "We could tell from the start there was something special, as cliché as it sounds. But love is a strong word. Are you sure that's how you feel at the moment?"

"Mario, if this isn't love-" Marie gestured to the young couple in front of her, "- then I don't know what the hell you're seeing."

Brittany and Santana laughed. "I can assure you, Mr. Lopez, I am very much in love with your daughter."

"And I'm very much in love with Brittany, dad."

Mario smiled and engulfed the two girls in a tight embrace before Santana remembered to ask about the sleepover.

"Oh, can I ask you guys something as well?" Santana asked as the hug broke apart.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if I could hold a sleepover here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow's Friday... Sure. Why not. Who'll be attending?" Marie asked.

"Uh, Quinn, Puck and Sam." Santana replied.

Mario was quick to reply. "I'm fine with Quinn, but Sam and Puck?"

Marie shot her husband an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" She hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Santana and Brittany are together. Santana doesn't even like boys! What do you think they're gonna get up to?" Marie turned to Brittany and Santana who were trying their hardest to stifle their laughter. "Of course you can have this sleepover." She smiled.

And with that, Marie walked to the kitchen to start making dinner. Mario sighed. "I'm very happy for you girls. I'm glad you make each other happy." He kissed both of them on the top of the head and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, dad!" Mario turned back around to face Santana. "Britt, you can go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." Brittany nodded before kissing Santana on the cheek and making her way to Santana's room.

"I kinda need your help."

"Okay, what with?" He asked.

"Uh, well," Santana started, getting embarrassed. "I was planning on taking Britt on our first date the night after tomorrow, you know, after the sleepover, and I just- I don't know where to take her." The Latina didn't look up at all, feeling shy.

Mario gave her a warm smile, although she didn't see it. "BreadstiX." He replied without hesitation. "You love that place."

Santana sighed, finally looking up. "I know, but I don't want to make the night about me. I want it to be about Brittany. And BreadstiX isn't all that romantic." Santana stated, feeling more confident now.

"I'll give you my card, and you can stop off at BreadstiX beforehand and pay them arrange something special. Like secluding the rooftop for you both, or letting you sit in the back."

"No. I want to pay for it all. I want to do it all myself."

Mario eyed his daughter sceptically. "And where are you going to get the money from?"

"The money I got for Christmas last year. I still haven't spent any of it, and this is the most perfect thing to spend it on." She smiled.

Mario nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're spending it wisely."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, dad." Santana gave her father one last hug before making her way upstairs.

When she opened her bedroom door, she was met with the sight of a topless Brittany, studying herself in the mirror. When Santana stepped into the room, she saw exactly what Brittany was looking at and let out a gasp which had been louder than intended. At hearing it, Brittany didn't even turn around to look at Santana, she turned to the Latina's bed and grabbed her t-shirt, hurrying to put it on.

"Brittany, wh-"

"Don't. I'm sorry you saw that. I'm sorry."

Santana walked further into the room, taking Brittany's hands in her own. "You have nothing to apologise for. You can tell me, you know that right? You can tell me how you got those scars and I won't judge you. You know why I won't judge you, Britt?" Brittany looked up. "Because I love you, okay? I understand if you're not ready to tell me yet, and that's fine."

"I am. I am ready to tell you, I need to tell you."

"You don't _need_ to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. Can we just- can we sit down?"

Santana nodded. "Of course." They both sat down on Santana's bed, not letting go of each others hand.

The Latina kissed Brittany softly, making the blonde smile a little. Before starting, Brittany took a deep breath, calming her nerves, although she knew there was no reason to be nervous. She decided to just go ahead and let it all out.

"My uncle, he was a- uh, he was an alcoholic. When he got drunk, he got angry, and when he got angry, he got violent." Brittany felt Santana tense up instantly, so she squeezed her hand once before carrying on. "This one night, he came home from work, already all worked up about something and he was shouting. I don't know what about, but it scared me, so I put my earphones in and tried to block everything out. It worked for a while and it managed to relax me a little. About twenty minutes had gone by and I took out my earphones thinking everything was over. I was wrong. Completely wrong." She knew she was on the verge of tears, but stayed strong. "I went to my door and opened it to check and I saw my uncle sitting in the hallway, talking to himself. I tried to be as quiet as possible but he heard the door creak so he looked up."

By now, Brittany had started crying, but Santana was pissed to no end. "I ran back into my room." She sobbed. "He chased after me with his belt." Santana began to shake with rage. "I backed up into the furthest corner of the room but it was no use. He cornered me and just started hitting me with the belt. He didn't land the hits on me with the leather part of the belt as I expected. It was always the buckle, and the prong would more than often catch my skin, making it draw blood, leaving those little scars. After that one night, I thought it'd never happen again, but it did. Every other night when he came home from having drinks after work, he'd take any anger he had in him, out on me. Everywhere on my body."

"God, Brittany. I'm so _so _sorry you had to go through that." Santana said, looking deep into Brittany's eyes. "You never did anything wrong, jesus, what an asshole!"

"San, please calm down." Brittany said softly.

"What did your aunt do?"

"Nothing. She never done anything."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you get out of there?"

"I couldn't, I was scared he would find me and kill me or something. I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh Britt." Santana sighed sadly, pulling the blonde in for a hug, never wanting to let go. She rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed down. Santana pulled back and looked Brittany in the eye. "Show me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Show me. Brittany, I won't hurt you, okay. I promise."

Brittany finally realised what Santana was talking about and stood up, hesitantly lifting her shirt up over her head, exposing her scar-littered abdomen. Santana stood up as well, walking behind the blonde and gripping her hips, guiding her towards the mirror next to her wardrobe. Santana slid her hands around to Brittany's stomach, tracing over the faint, but noticeable red lines. She rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder and whispered, "These scars are part of what makes you beautiful. They show how strong you've been." She kissed the patch of skin just below Brittany's ear and went to sit back down on the bed. She motioned for Brittany to come over and the blonde did so, reaching to put her shirt back on. Santana's hand on her wrist stopped her. The Latina simply shook her head and pulled the blanket back for them both to get into bed.

Once they were both on the bed, Santana straddled Brittany's thighs and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Santana pulled away and studied Brittany's bare stomach before leaning down and pressing a feather-light kiss to one of the blonde's scars. Then another, and another until she had kissed every one of the pinkish-reddish lines. During this, Brittany had started to cry again, because this gesture was so loving, so intimate, she thought her heart would burst with love right there and then. Santana leaned back up to kiss Brittany again, their lips moving in unison.

Brittany was the one to pull away this time, to cup Santana's cheek, softly tracing her every one of her facial features, not looking away from those mocha brown eyes. Santana leaned down again, kissing the blonde's eyelids, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her cheeks before finally leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the bit of skin above Brittany's heart and lingering there.

"I love you so much, Brittany."

Brittany sniffed. "I love you too. All the world and back."

"All the world and back." Santana repeated.

That night, Santana had fallen asleep listening to the faint noise of Brittany's heartbeat.

* * *

"If anyone gives you any trouble today, make sure you tell me."

"But you're in all of my classes, San."

"I know but still."

Brittany laughed and got out of the car with Santana, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the school's main entrance.

"You know tonight at the sleepover, can I call you my girlfriend?"

"You can call me your girlfriend anytime you want, Britt. And that reminds me, I need to ask them about staying over." Santana said. "Hey look there's Puck."

The two walked over to Puck, greeting him with a hug. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay at ours tonight. My parents are cool with it and I'm gonna ask Quinn and Sam as well."

"Sure thing Lopez. Should be fun." He replied with a smile.

"What you waiting out here for anyway? Where's Quinn?"

"Quinn's at her locker, and I'm waiting for Sam. We're planning on setting a few things straight with Karofsky and Azimio after school today."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"We were out on the field for this mornings practice and we heard them talking shit about Brittany, about how she's probably easy to get into bed and how dumb she is. San, I'm sorry but I'm not standing for that." Puck explained in a whisper after Brittany had wondered off to a cat in the parking lot.

"Seriously Puck, by all means, beat the shit out of them. Just don't get caught."

Puck nodded before Santana hugged him goodbye and walked over to Brittany. "Britt, we're gonna have to go inside in a minute, the bell's about to go."

"Oh hey San, meet Lord Tubbington, Lord Tubbington, meet my girlfriend, Santana." The whole _meet my girlfriend _part made both girls smile.

Santana crouched down beside Brittany, not caring they were in the middle of the school parking lot, and waved awkwardly at the fattest cat she's ever seen. "Lord Tubbington is my cat. He was with me while I was on the streets, but he done his own thing most of the time. He always came back and cuddled with me at night though."

"Uh... Do you wanna bring him home or?"

"Nah, he likes living out on the streets, he won't ever come inside, but he'll probably be here every morning to say hello."

"That's cute, but we really have to go now, Britt, or we'll be late."

"Oh, okay." Brittany let go of the cat. "Bye LT! See you next Monday!"

Santana just grinned and shook her head before holding her hand out for Brittany to take. She intertwined their fingers and made they made their way to their first period.

* * *

"Thank god it's lunch. I'm starving." Brittany said as she and Santana walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

They got their lunch and headed to the table where Quinn, Sam and Puck were sitting, waving them over. Santana took a seat next to Quinn, opposite Sam, and Brittany next to Santana.

"Uh Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to let got of my hand so we can eat our lunch." Santana whispered. Brittany blushed and let go.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Santana laughed.

"Santana, we heard about this sleepover of yours, I'm totally on board." Quinn said.

"I'll be there too." Sam added.

Santana smiled. "Awesome. There's something important we have to tell you tonight."

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Santana was sure Quinn was going to burst in anticipation, but she never told. Sure, Quinn knew about the kiss, but she doesn't know about the little love confession that went on. The whole day went by smoothly and Brittany and Santana were glad to get the day over and done with. They walked out of school with Quinn and saw that a crowd of students had gathered in the parking lot near the dumpsters.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I think I may have an idea." Santana smirked as they made their way to the front of the crowd.

They got there just in time to see Puck and Sam throw Karofsky into the dumpster right on top of Azimio and close the lid. The crowd cheered as the boys jumped on the lid, hi-fiving each other. Quinn and Santana who knew what was going on just laughed as Brittany looked on curiously.

"Oh shit, Figgins is coming!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Quinn, Puck, Sam and Santana and Brittany ran to their respective cars.

Once they were on the road, out of sight of the school, Santana got an impending group call from Quinn. She put it on speaker as she kept her eyes on the road. "Sup bitches."

"Yo Lopez."

"Hey slut."

"Hey Santana."

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Brittany." Everyone said in unison.

"So I called to ask if everyone was okay with getting to Santana's at about seven?" Quinn asked.

"Cool babe."

"Sure thing Quinn."

"Cool, I'll see you guys later." Santana said before hanging up and turning the radio on.

"You excited for tonight, Britt?"

"I really am. I've never had a sleepover before, obviously except for staying with you but I live there now, I mean with a group of friends." Santana smiled at her girlfriends rambling and put her hand palm facing upwards, on the centre console for Brittany to take. Brittany took it and smiled, feeling content.

With a sudden surge of confidence, Santana asked, "Britt, you know that date I asked you on?"

Brittany's face lit up at the reminder. "Yeah?"

"Does tomorrow evening sound good?"

Brittany grinned and nodded frantically. "Tomorrows perfect."

* * *

Quinn turned up at 6pm, an hour early.

"Quinn, you do realise you were the one who set the time fore seven, right?" Santana said as she sat on her bed next to Brittany. Quinn was sitting at the desk, hardly able to contain her peaking curiosity.

"I know but I just have to know what the important thing was. Please tell me? I'll act surprised when you tell the guys." Santana sighed.

"Fine."

Quinn literally squealed in excitement.

"Me and Brittany, well, we're aware of our love for each other and-"

"_Aware of our love for each other_? Seriously, Santana? You sound so damn formal, just say it."

"We're in love, and we're together." Santana finally said.

"We're girlfriends." Brittany smiled, squeezing Santana's hand "And she's taking me on a date tomorrow."

Quinn's smile widened, if possible, as she literally tackled both girls on the bed.

"Quinn, I know Brittany and I are hot and all, but I'm not into the whole threesome thing."

Quinn laughed as she got up, hugging them properly now. "I'm so happy for you guys."

They spent the next hour playing video games. Anyone else would've expected them to paint each others nails or braid each others hair but no, not them.

* * *

They boys arrived at 7:20 baring chips, chocolate, horror movies and more video games.

They greeted Santana's parents and went up to Santana's room.

"Hey girls." Puck greeted.

"Sup Puckerman."

"Hey Puck."

"Yeah." Everyone looked at Quinn after that response, expecting her to jump up and kiss her boyfriend but she was too engrossed in the game.

"Little Lucy here has been doing some serious mass killing, I'd be careful if I were you, Puck." Santana playfully warned.

Quinn suddenly snapped out of her game stupor. "San, Britt, tell them to exciting news!"

"You told her first?" Sam whined.

"Quinn!" Santana hissed. "You were supposed to act you dumbass."

Quinn just shrugged and went back to the game. Brittany laughed and decided that she would tell them. "Santana and I love each other." She smiled as she settled on the Latina's lap. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm hers." Brittany smiled impossibly wider when she felt Santana snake her arms around her wait and kiss her shoulder blade.

"Congrats Lopez, you got yourself a keeper here." Puck said as he hugged them both.

"Now I'm the only one without a better half." Sam winged playfully. "Congrats you guys, I'm happy for you both." He said, pulling them into a hug, then getting Santana in a headlock.

"Get off me Trouty, or I will murder you."

Sam laughed and let go, focusing on the game on the screen as Quinn kicked some ass.

* * *

After much reluctance from Quinn, Santana turned the game off and put on some random unknown horror movie. Santana was sat on the bed, back against the headboard and Brittany was settled between her legs with her head on the Latina's chest, their hand clasped on Brittany's stomach. Quinn was on Puck's lap on one of the gaming chairs and Sam was on the beanbag next to the bed.

The movie got too much for Quinn and turned it off, much to everyone's dismay, and suggested that they play _Just Dance._ Everyone agreed and Brittany, _obviously,_ won against anyone she played with Santana cheering her on like a mad woman.

* * *

Quinn was asleep by 12am on the beanbag, closely followed by Puck. Sam was passed out on the floor and Santana didn't miss the opportunity to take a picture and put it on every social media website.

She joined Brittany in bed around 1am, feeling tired, even if 1am is early for her and any normal weekend.

"Tonight was fun." Brittany whispered.

Santana smiled and draped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer so that their noses were bumping. "It was."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can I Britt." Santana mentally noted to stop off at BreadstiX in the morning to do some negotiating.

Brittany yawned. "Go to sleep Britt." Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded and leaned in to kiss Santana softly. Santana instantly melted into the kiss and didn't want to pull back, but she knew Brittany was tired so she done just that. "Goodnight, Britt-Britt. I love you."

"Night Sanny, I love you too."

* * *

**Hi there, I'm sorry for the delay, I really am. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I've only just realised my spelling mistakes in previous chapters. Some of it is due to my dyslexia, and most is due to me rushing sometimes. So, I apologise for that, and I apologise in advance for any other mistakes. I'll fix all of that when I can. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Excuse me, Mr. BreadstiX man, but I'm pretty sure this is negotiable. All I want is the rooftop terrace for two this evening. I know its short notice but I have the money. And I've tried my best to be polite here but you're really pissing me off with your stupid crew cut and disgusting nails, I mean, nails like that in a restaurant? I should get you fired, that's very unhygienic. So, if you don't help me out here, I won't hesitate to take all the rage I have against you right now, and take it out on you." It was safe to say, Santana was _pissed._

She had managed to get out of the house after telling Brittany she was only dropping Quinn, Puck, and Sam at their houses, when in actual fact, they were going along with her to help intimidate the waiters/waitresses if need be.

"Look-" Quinn started, leaning in to squint at the waiters' name tag, something Santana hadn't bothered to do. "- Michael, you don't understand. She wants to do something really special for her girlfriend or... she... uh... she will... die. Yeah, she'll die if she doesn't get this date right."

Michael just rolled his eyes and shook his head, not amused at all, and Santana did the same. "Seriously Fabray?" Quinn heard her best friend hiss.

The blonde shrugged. "Do something, Puck." She said, stepping behind her boyfriend and giving him a little shove forward.

Puck gave the waiter his best glare and stayed put for a minute, before edging closer to the cash register, glare still in place. "One of my best friends is trying to make this date special for her girlfriend and you're denying this? I come here a lot with my girlfriend and I'm just saying, I know what days you work, Saturdays and... Another day during the week. You know how I know? Because I always get the strongest urge to punch someone when I walk in on those particular days, and it's usually the person standing behind the cash register. Quinn, back me up here." Santana thought that was the one of the silliest things Puck had ever said. And he says a lot.

Quinn smirked and stepped up beside Puck. "That's right. The same goes for my... um... my... brother... My brother, Sam." Quinn turned around expecting to see Sam stepping forward but he was just staring into space. "Sam." Quinn hissed.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"You're my brother aren't you? Come and stick up for us." She said, giving Sam a look that says 'just go along with it', before pulling him forward. "This waiter is denying Santana the rooftop for her date with Britt tonight."

"Oh well, that's just- that's... um. It's racist."

"Excuse m-"

"And homophobic." Puck added

"Very discriminatory." Quinn joined in.

Santana looked on amused at how the waiter was slowly backing away with a weary look on his face. "So, rooftop reservation for 2 this evening at 7. Or I will file a complaint to the manager stating that you have been rude, homophobic, racist and just plain discriminatory. Oh, and how unhygienic this place is." She said, gesturing to his nails. "What's it gonna be, Freddy Krueger?"

Michael subtly looked down at his nails, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Fine." He sighed. He got a pen from some drawer and opened the reservation book. "Name please?"

Santana smiled smugly at her victory. _What Santana wants, Santana gets._ "Santana Lopez."

"Lopez, okay." He mumbled as he scribbled down her name next to a 7pm time slot. "And you will have a plus one, am I correct?"

"You got it."

"The rooftop reservation is to be paid seventy dollars in advance, please."

Santana got her wallet out and was relieved to see she had more than enough for a reservation. "Here you go." She said, handing him the money.

"Thank you very much. You may want to call us an hour before your date to confirm your reservation. Have a nice day."

"Okay, thanks." And with that, the four friends walked out.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head back to Britt. Is it okay if I come over and get ready at your house later, Quinn?"

"Why don't you just get ready at your own house?" Quinn asked. "Not that I don't want you to come over." She added quickly.

"I want this to be a like a real date."

"It will be a real date, no matter what." Quinn assured her.

"No, I mean, I want to actually pick her up, you know? Walk up to the door and knock. Even if I am picking her up from my own house- well, it's hers now also but still. And I wanna have to wait a minute for her to finish getting ready, and then watch in awe as she comes down the stairs in all her beauty." She chuckled lightly. "I can't believe how sappy I'm being right now, but I just really want this to be special."

Santana looked up to see Quinn grinning like a madwoman. Before she could say anything, she was being crushed in a four person hug. Puck, Quinn and Sam were all cooing and telling her how cute she was. Even Quinn, who had always tried to refrain from doing things like that in public in order to maintain her dignity, was getting in on it. "Santana, I would be honoured for you to come over to my place and get ready." Quinn said in an over exaggerated manner.

Santana laughed. "Thanks, Quinn. I guess I'll see you tonight." She said with a wave as the four friends parted.

* * *

"Fucking keys." Santana mumbled as she walked up to her front door, not even bothering to get her keys out knowing they're right at the bottom of her bag. She walked up the few steps of the porch and rang the bell.

No answer.

She rang again and this time she heard a rattling noise on the other side. "Santana?" It was Brittany.

"Britt, are you gonna let me in or what?" Santana laughed.

"How the h- how do you open this door? Santana, I'm really confused."

"Why was the door locked in the first place?" Santana called through.

"Um, I really don't- I need help, San, help me."

"Okay, you see the chain on the top on the right, right next to the door?"

"Yeah."

"Is the chain draped across the left side of the door, in the lock?"

"Uh, no."

"Right, now see the round lock below the handle?"

"Yup."

"Turn it anti-clockwise until you can't turn it anymore."

Santana waited patiently while Brittany turned the lock, figuring the blonde must've been turning the lock instead of pulling the handle. Santana heard the door finally being swung open and before she could process anything, she was being lifted into the air by her girlfriend and she couldn't help but laugh. "Brittany! Put me down you're making me dizzy!"

As soon as Santana's feet were planted on the ground, she felt Brittany's lips on hers immediately, and she kissed back, not caring about who was walking by.

"I missed you!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You only saw me an hour ago." Santana laughed and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before walking inside. "But of course, I missed you too."

Brittany sighed in contentment and walked hand in hand with Santana to her room. "Are my parents up?" Santana asked once in the confinements of her bedroom.

"No, not yet." Brittany said, sitting down on the unmade bed. Santana soon joined her and they just sat there for a while, looking at each other before Brittany blushed and giggled.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Santana pointed out, booping the blondes' nose.

Brittany's face just went a brighter shade of red, if possible, and she looked down at her lap bashfully.

"Britt, look at me." At this, Brittany looked up, into Santana's eyes and Santana smiled softly at her. The brunette reached out and stroked Brittany's cheek tenderly before leaning in for a gentle, loving kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss, which also made Santana smile, so they were both basically smiling against each other's lips, which lead to them laughing.

"Santana? Brittany?"

Neither Brittany nor Santana heard the call from Quinn on the other side of the door, and upon hearing no reply, Quinn walked in, and couldn't help but smile at the sight with a hand over her heart. Brittany had her head on Santana's stomach, laughing so hard her face went red, with Santana laughing- not as hard- whilst gazing lovingly at her girlfriend.

Quinn took a step back and hid behind the wall, but keeping her head out enough to see into the bedroom. Brittany and Santana were completely oblivious to Quinn just outside the door. Suddenly the laughter stopped, and Quinn craned her neck into the room some more and saw Brittany now looking up at Santana. "You're so beautiful, Brittany." Quinn just about heard. They were just leaning in for a kiss before Quinn entered the room.

"Oh for fuck sakes." She heard Santana mumble. Both girls sat up, and Brittany placed herself in Santana's lap on the edge of the bed.

"San, be nice." Brittany warned.

"But how the fuck did she get in?" Brittany shrugged, looking up at Quinn, who had an amused smile playing at her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, and your mom let me in."

"Its okay, Quinn, take a seat."

"Brittany, I thought you said my parents were still asleep."

"They were." She said simply.

Santana sighed and looked up at Quinn. "I only saw you about twenty minutes ago, Fabray, what's up?"

Quinn smiled and took a seat at Santana's desk. "I don't know what time you're coming over to mine."

"Couldn't you just call and ask me?"

"Well, I thought we could all hang out until then."

"Wait, you're going to Quinn's? When?"

Santana hesitated for a moment before replying. "Well, I'm going over there to get ready for our date."

"San, don't be silly. You can get ready here."

Santana sighed. "I know, but I want it to be like a real date, I wanna be able to pick you up."

Brittany grinned at her girlfriend, engulfing her in a tight hug and peppering kisses all over her face. "I have the best girlfriend ever. You're so sweet!" The blonde practically shouted into her ear. When Brittany finally released her, Santana had gone beet red, much to Quinn's amusement.

"Aw, look at you two. So cute." Quinn cooed.

Santana smiled proudly and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "So, what's the plan for today then?"

"Movies. And more movies." Quinn replied.

"Sounds good to me. Britt?"

"Awesome." She smiled.

"Jesus, I am _never_ watching 'The Fox and the Hound' ever again." Quinn said, wiping a tear away.

"How the hell did you just watch that without crying, Brittany?" Santana asked the blonde who was currently cuddled up at her side.

"Seen it enough times to know what's coming." She replied. "Still one of the best Disney movies though."

"Okay, Santana, we best get going if you wanna be ready by seven."

"Okay." Santana reluctantly replied as she stood up. "Let me get my outfit first." She ran upstairs, leaving Brittany and Quinn in the living room.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?"

Brittany looked at Quinn, grinning. "Most definitely yes. Of course."

Quinn smiled back softly. "You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." Brittany replied without hesitation. Quinn's smile turned into a grin and all of a sudden she was embracing Brittany in a tight embrace.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." Quinn said, pulling away. It seemed as if she was going to say more, but Santana came bounding down the stairs, outfit in hand, with a massive smile in her face.

She immediately went over to Brittany for a kiss.

And of course, Brittany was more than happy to reciprocate.

Quinn made a gagging sound and told Santana to hurry up or she'd kick her in the face, and knowing fully well that Quinn would do that, she _tried_ to hurry.

"Have you got anyone coming over? You know, before our date?" Santana asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'll call Sam and Puck."

"Sam and Puck helping you out before a date? Let's hope that goes down well. Oh, and this date is just casual-wear. I want you to be comfortable." Santana smiled, giving Brittany one last kiss and heading out with Quinn.

* * *

"You look great, Santana, stop worrying." Quinn said from behind the Latina, who was looking in the mirror.

Santana was wearing a black and red checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, undone with a plain white tee underneath and a simple black pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of black converses. "I don't look too underdressed?"

"No, don't worry, okay. You're kinda pulling off that hot nerd look."

"You think?"

"Totally, now go pick up your girl."

"Okay, thanks for the help, Quinn." Santana shouted over her shoulder. As soon as Quinn heard her front door close, she pulled out her phone and called Puck.

"_Hey babe, I'm with Brittany right now."_

"Okay. Mission Brittana is a go."

"_Awesome. I'll see you later. Love you."_

"Love you too."

* * *

"Brittany, you look real good, I promise." Puck said as he re-entered Santana's room after the phone call.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Brittany's outfit consisted of a white tank top with a black blazer, black ripped jeans and a pair of black Doctor Martens.

"You look like a hot badass." Sam said.

"Do I?"

"You do."

Brittany turned round and took a deep breath. "I'm really nervous, guys."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just go with the flow, I've heard Santana has something really nice planned." Sam reassured her.

Brittany was just about to reply when she heard the doorbell ring. "Guys, my nerves are going crazy."

"Okay, stay here, I'll get the door, just give yourself a minute. Sam, come on."

Puck and Sam went downstairs and answered the door. "Well, look at you Lopez. You look very nice. Come on in." Puck stepped aside to let Santana into her own home.

"Thank you Puckerman."

"You look lovely, Brittany will be down in a minute." Sam said.

"Okay." There was silence for a minute. "I'm really nervous."

Sam and Puck chuckled lightly because Santana would never usually admit that. "Lopez, you're looking good, you have a hot girlfriend, you got the rooftop date. Everything's gonna be fine." Puck assured the Latina.

Sam was about to cut in when the thumps of Doctor Marten boots sounded down the stairs. Santana immediately looked up and smiled. When Brittany reached the bottom step, Santana held her hand out and Brittany took it, grinning herself. "Britt, I know this is a casual date and we see each other in these kinds of clothes everyday, but you do look really beautiful."

Brittany blushed. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer." Santana laughed, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly.

Puck and Sam looked on with warm smiles on their faces, loving how in love the young couple in front of them look. "Girls, if you don't leave now, you'll never make your reservation." Sam shooed them out the door. "We'll be here when you get back."

Santana just rolled her eyes and opened the car door for Brittany. "Such a gentlewoman." She smiled.

"I know, I know."

"And so modest." The blonde laughed.

* * *

The car ride was rather pleasant. No words were said, but it wasn't necessary anyway. They both purely enjoyed each other's presence and that was enough for them.

They walked, hands entwined, into the restaurant, and almost immediately spotted her favourite waiter at the cash register. "Oh god not you again." Santana sighed.

"It's very nice to see you too. Rooftop reservation for Lopez?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, follow me."

As they walked through the restaurant, Brittany looked around in awe before asking what was with the waiter.

"Oh, he almost ruined our date before it even started."

"How."

"I'll tell you after." Santana said as they walked out the door onto the roof terrace. Santana heard Brittany gasp as she looked around. The walls of the roof were decorated with fairy lights and there were two candles lit on their table.

"Santana, this is so pretty." She breathed.

"Not as pretty as you."

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it."

"I love you."

Santana laughed as she pulled Brittany's chair out for her. "I love you too." She said, placing a kiss atop of Brittany's head.

Michael cleared his throat to let them know of his presence. Santana sighed and sat in her chair opposite Brittany. "Miss Lopez, Miss..."

"Pierce."

"Miss Pierce, I will be your waiter for the evening, here are your menus. I'll be over there when you're ready to order."

"Thank you." Both girls said in unison.

"What are you ordering, Britt?"

"I can't- Santana, this is all so expensive." Brittany said as she scanned the menu.

"Don't worry, I've got it, okay?"

Brittany seemed hesitant, but she was okay with it with reassurance from Santana that she had the money. "I think I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese."

Santana nodded with a smile and called Michael over. "Can we get a Spaghetti Bolognese and a Carbonara." Michael nodded as he wrote down their orders on his little notepad.

"And to drink?"

"Can I have a lemonade please?" Brittany asked.

"And I'll have a glass of coke, thank you."

Michael jotted their drink orders down and returned not 5 minutes later with them.

"One lemonade and one coke." He said as he placed them on the table. Brittany smiled up at him but Santana ignored him.

"San, what's with the waiter? You can tell me now."

Santana sighed before explaining what had happened earlier that day. Brittant took Santana's hand in her own on the table. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You've done so much for me. You've taken care of me, you comfort me every time I cry, and listen when I talk. You're getting me an education and to be honest, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Never in a million years would I picture myself right here where I am now, with a beautiful girl like you. It's crazy when you think about it." The blonde laughed. "I've never ever felt such strong feelings for someone as I do you. I just love you so _so_ much." Brittany finished off.

Santana was watching her, a soft smile gracing her features and unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you too. So _so _much. And you know what? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too."

Brittany leaned over the table to Santana and kissed her ever so softly, and Santana reciprocated. After a few seconds Brittany lost her balance and fell back in her chair. She ended up laughing at herself just as Michael made his way up with their food. "Here's your Spaghetti, and here's your Carbonara."

"Thanks." Santana said, curtly.

"Thank you."

"I'll be just over there if you need me."

Their dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, with them every so often sharing each other's food and stealing glances.

"That was so good." Brittany gushed about the food.

"I know. Jesus, I don't think I can eat desert."

"We don't have to. We can get some ice cream on the way back and cuddle while watching a movie?"

Santana let a smile make its way onto her face. "Sounds great."

Santana called for the cheque and got super pissed when they refused her a fourth helping of breadsticks to go.

* * *

They stopped off at the store and picked up some chocolate ice cream and a bunch of other junk food before heading back.

"Trouty, Puckerman, out."

"Wait, h-"

"Out."

"Okay, but we expect a full description tomorrow." Sam called over his shoulder as he and Puck walked out the door.

"Wanna change into something comfortable then put a movie on?"

"Sure."

The girls went up to Santana's room and changed into similar clothing consisting of sweatpants and t-shirts before going back to the living room and putting some unknown comedy on. Brittany immediately cuddled into Santana's side as she ate her ice cream watching the film, but Santana spent nearly the whole time watching her girlfriend; every time her face lights up whenever something funny happens, or when she frowns when she finds something confusing. She placed a kiss atop her head and Brittany immediately looked up and connected their lips instead. When she pulled away, the blonde whispered another thank you.

"You say thank you too much." Santana laughed.

"But seriously, thank you for the best date ever. And for being such a great cuddle buddy."

"Oh, that's all I am now huh, just some cuddle buddy?" Santana questioned playfully.

"Don't worry, you're so much more than that."

It was silent for the next ten minutes before Brittany spoke up again, "Is it weird that I really wanna marry you?"

Santana stilled her hands that were combing through Brittany's hair.

She had never thought about marriage before, and she knows it's definitely too early. But in that moment, she knew that's what she'd want. She knew it's definitely a future possibility.

"No. That's definitely not weird. It will happen one day, Britt." Santana said, already imagining their wedding. "One day."

* * *

**I am very sorry for the delay, my wi-fi has been acting really shit lately.**

**But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I must say, I'm not exactly ecstatic about it but still, let me know what you guys think.**

**And one more thing, I'm planning on doing another story soon, and I'm kinda caught up between teacher/student, prison guard/inmate, inmate/inmate or a story which involves some kind of medical issue (eg: deafness) and one helps the other get through it. Feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Britt, get in the wheelbarrow, I'll wheel you there." Brittany climbed into the wheelbarrow and sat down, still not entirely sure what the hell is going on.

"Santana, why are we bringing a wheelbarrow to BreadstiX? I only wanted to go out for some lunch, I really don't feel like gardening right now."

"We're not gardening, don't worry."

"Then what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Santana smirked.

* * *

"You got your wheelbarrows?"

_"__Yup, we'll be with you in a minute."_

"See you then." Santana hung up.

Brittany looked up at her girlfriend, confused.

Well, who could blame her? They were in the parking lot of BreadstiX with a wheelbarrow. "San, seriously, what's going on?"

"Puck, Sam and Quinn are on their way." She replied simply. Brittany gave up and sighed, looking around the parking lot. On her second scope of the lot, she spotted Sam, Quinn and Puck. She frowned slightly when she saw Puck and Sam with a wheelbarrow each. She got out of Santana's wheelbarrow and walked over to Quinn.

"Hey Britt." The shorter blonde greeted with a hug.

"Hey. Um, do you know why everyone's bringing wheelbarrows to lunch? Santana won't tell me anything."

Quinn pulled away and looked to where Santana, Puck and Sam were looking like idiots with their wheelbarrows and sighed. "It's always been one of Santana's dreams to fill a wheelbarrow to the brim with breadsticks from BreadstiX. I tried to fill it up with breadsticks from the store around the corner once, but when she took a bite of one, she knew. She's always had an infatuation with those things, I mean, its just bread." About a millisecond later, Quinn's eyes widened rather comically. "Oh my god, please tell me she's not standing behind me."

Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"Oh thank god. If she ever hears anyone saying bad things about breadsticks, she will go all "Lima Heights" on my ass." She said with the air quotations.

Brittany was just about to reply when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a soft kiss being pressed to her neck. "We're going inside now, Britt-Britt." Santana took Brittany's hand and led her inside, with one hand pushing the wheelbarrow.

As soon as they walked through the doors, one of the waitresses came up to them. "Um, excuse me but, I don't think you're allowed those in here." She said, gesturing to the wheelbarrows. She sounded shy and looked pretty young. _Probably new_, Santana thought.

"Yes we are." She stated simply before walking off to a booth in the furthest corner of the restaurant. Santana saw the young waitress nod to herself and walk off.

They managed to fit two of the wheelbarrows under the table, which left Sam with having to put his one at the side. Santana looked around, noticing that there were only about 4 people inside having their lunch. "Perfect."

"What?" Brittany said from beside her.

"Oh nothing." She answered innocently. "Just scoping the place out."

Knowing what Santana's intention was, Brittany left it and started a casual conversation with the others at the table about everything and nothing. Santana kept quiet, seemingly eyeing all of the tables.

The young waitress came over to them and asked what they wanted, and Quinn was quick to reply with, "Bacon. Lot's of it."

"Oh I'm sorry, we only do bacon for breakfast." At this, everyone looked up at the young redhead, shocked.

No one denies Quinn Fabray her bacon.

"Excuse me?"

"I apologise but, we only do bacon before 12 o'clock. It's 1;15pm now."

Quinn gave the waitress her HBIC glare which seemed to have intimidated her. Only a little bit though. "I'm sorry but I can't make any exceptions."

"Except me."

"No, sorry. Surely there's something else you would like?"

"If she doesn't get her daily bacon fix, she'll probably go on a killing spree. _Please_ just give her some bacon." Puck pleaded.

"I'm sorry bu-"

"Fine. You just lost yourself five paying customers." Santana cut in, getting up as if she were leaving.

"Wait! Wait. I'll give you your bacon. Okay? Just let me take everyone else's orders."

Quinn smiled triumphantly and Santana smirked as she sat back down. Puck was relieved.

The waitress took everyone else's order down and walked off towards the kitchen. Santana took one more look around the restaurant, pleased that there wasn't too many people and that the waiter behind the cash register was preoccupied with a puzzle in the newspaper. "You ready guys?" Sam, Puck and Quinn nodded.

"Ready for what?" A curious Brittany asked.

"The Great BreadstiX Heist." The other three replied simultaneously. "We'll be back in a sec." Santana informed her. "Okay, we have to be quick, but quiet. As you can see, each table has one bowl of breadsticks each. Empty the breadsticks into the bowl and put the bowl back on the table. When you think you're done, walk out of the door as fast as you can. If that waiter over there looks your way, just quickly sit at the table you're at. Go!" Santana instructed them. Brittany had to suppress a giggle because Santana was taking it so seriously.

_But assertive Santana is hot._

Brittany watched in amusement as the four friends rushed around the restaurant, dumping breadsticks into their wheelbarrows. She knew that there wasn't enough to fill up a wheelbarrow each, maybe just one, but she kept that to herself. She watched as Quinn worked with Puck, sitting in the wheelbarrow and grabbing breadsticks as they rushed past the tables. Sam was walking casually. Well, until he was nudged in the back of the legs by Santana's wheelbarrow. Brittany watched as her girlfriend ignored her own rule of being quiet as she crashed more than once into the tables. She also kept an eye on the waiter behind the counter, but he was too engrossed in his puzzle to take any notice. Some of the other customers looked up but brushed it off as teenagers being stupid.

But the next thing she knew, she was in a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks being pushed down the street as the five teenagers ran off.

"You okay Britt?" She heard Santana ask.

"Yup." She laughed. "I'm fine."

"Hey Puckerman, wanna race?"

"You're on Lopez." Brittany looked over to see Quinn in Puck's wheelbarrow, rolling her eyes.

"Hold on tight." She heard Santana whisper before speeding off down a deserted road.

Santana laughed as Brittany cheered her on from her seat in the wheelbarrow. Santana and Brittany were in front until Sam done a last minute sneak attack and sprinted ahead, thus winning the race. They all ended up at Santana and Brittany's house.

"Okay, before you all leave, you're helping me move these breadsticks into plastic containers." Everyone moaned and complained until Santana glared at them.

That soon shut them up.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of transferring breadsticks and putting them in the storage cupboard in Santana's room, everyone left with the promise of seeing each other in school the next day. But not without Quinn moaning about how they left her bacon behind.

Brittany opted for a shower and Santana sat at her desk while she waited. She looked behind her before picking up Brittany's family picture. "Hey Mr and Mrs Pierce." She started rather awkwardly. "I guess I just wanted to start off by saying thank you. Thank you for bringing such a wonderful and beautiful human being into this world. Your daughter is honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me and she makes me so happy. I just wanna let you both know that she has me now, and I love her very very much. She also has friends who love her and my parents have been there for her since day one. She talks about you both all the time, and from that, I can tell you were both brilliant parents. Mrs. Pierce, you're beautiful, I can see you in Brittany, and Mr. Pierce, you're one handsome dude, Britt has your smile." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"I wanna finish off by saying that I'm gonna look after your daughter in every way I can, and you don't need to worry." The Latina stopped for a second to scan the picture close-up. "You guys looked like a real nice family." She smiled. "But, I have to go now. I think Brittany's just got out of the shower, but I don't know. I'll see you, Mr and Mrs Pierce. Rest in peace." She smiled softly at the picture one more time before gently placing it back down on her desk.

She sighed and swivelled round in her chair, and found someone she didn't expect, standing in the bathroom doorway, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, hey Britt." She greeted softly. "How long have you been standing there?"

Brittany sniffed and walked further into the room. After a few seconds of flickering her gaze from her girlfriend to her family picture, she walked up to Santana and sat herself down on her lap. Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette and buried her head in the crook of her neck. "That was beautiful, Santana." She whispered. "I'm sure they would've loved you." Brittany lifted her head and placed a soft, lingering kiss to Santana's lips before speaking softly, "I love you so much."

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

"Santana, Brittany, I'm home!"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, but not moving from her position of her head on her girlfriend's lap. Brittany giggled but replied, "Hey Marie, we're in here!" She called from the living room.

The two girls heard a few plastic bags rustling in the kitchen before Marie came into the living room and plopped down on the sofa with a big sigh. "Being a real estate agent really wears you out." She laughed before, "Aw, look at you two." She smiled. "Anyway, Santana, your father's got the late shift at the hospital tonight, so I thought us girls could relax and watch a movie."

"I don't mind. San? Wanna watch a movie?"

Santana sighed again and sat up. "Fine, only if we get to watch a horror film."

"Okay." Marie started, scanning the spines of the DVD cases, "How about... The Conjuring?"

"Cool." Santana replied. "You cool with that, Britt?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine."

Marie put the disc in and went to the kitchen to get some popcorn, and Santana left for a minute to grab a blanket, leaving Brittany with the DVD menu on the screen. She was already scared.

Thankfully, Marie returned not 1 minute later with two bowls of popcorn, handing one to Brittany and taking her seat on the recliner. Santana finally made an entrance by tripping on the blanket in the doorway, sending her mother and Brittany into a fit of laughter.

Brittany heard Santana mutter something in Spanish before taking a seat, throwing the blanket over both of them. She couldn't help but giggle as she cuddled into her girlfriend's side. "Aw San. You okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine."

Brittany just smiled and shook her head, laying her head back down on Santana's chest.

"You can start the movie now, mom." Santana said.

"Okay." Marie pressed play and the movie started, and Brittany was terrified already.

* * *

Half of the movie was spent with Brittany under the covers and Santana trying to stifle her laughter. Marie fell asleep halfway through, so when the movie finished, Santana threw the blanket over her mother and made her way upstairs with Brittany, feeling somewhat exhausted. They both changed into their pyjamas and hopped into bed.

Brittany had her head on the Latina's chest, slowly stroking her fingertips along her girlfriend's taut abdomen. "Goodnight, Santana. I love you."

"Night Britt." Santana replied sleepily. "I love you too."

* * *

"Brittany, Santana. You're late." Mr. Schue scorned as they walked into class, hand in hand.

"Sorry Mr. Schue. Lord Tubbington wouldn't leave me alone this morning. I had to tell him off for almost attacking Santana when she swore at him."

"Oh... Um, okay, well, take a seat and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Santana could hear some of the class laughing, so she turned to them, and questioned, "You find something funny?" At that, some of the class shut up, but one dumbass decided to call out.

"Yeah, your retard girlfriend!" Santana felt Brittany's grip on her hand tighten, and rage boiled up inside of her as she looked around the class, recognising the voice.

"Oh, hey Karofsky, didn't Puck and Sam throw you and your boyfriend Azimio in the dumpster last week? Oh, and did I not beat the crap out of you as well?"

"Okay, Santana, you can take a seat now." Mr. Schue's command was ignored.

Karofsky looked around the class uneasily, sinking back in his chair. "No." He protested weakly. "Puckerman got a cheap shot in."

Santana smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure he did." She turned to Brittany whose face remained emotionless. "Britt, you okay?"

"Yeah, can we just sit down."

"Yup." Santana led her girlfriend by the hand to their desk at the back of the class.

* * *

The whole day went by with no more disruptions for the couple. They spent their free time with most of the glee club, joking around, playing about, and before they knew it, the day was over and Santana was driving back home with Brittany.

"You wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?" Brittany suddenly blurted out.

Santana took her eyes off the road for a moment to glance over at her girlfriend. Brittany took this the wrong way. "I have the money to take you out, Santana. I have money saved up in my little black wallet."

Santana placed a hand on Brittany's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Britt, I'm not questioning you, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

After a minute's silence, Santana spoke up, "So this is gonna be like a second date?" She grinned.

Brittany returned the smile. "Yup. A second date."

* * *

**I've taken heed of your guys' suggestions, and I'm planning a new story right now. I'll get to writing ASAP. Meanwhile, feel free to let me know what you think of this ****J**


End file.
